Mafiatalia: Being One with Them
by Authom
Summary: Matthew Williams is an underground mafia boss...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia. **

**.**

**Mafiatalia: Being One with Them**

**.**

Matthew Williams smiled as his newly found girlfriend locked-arm with him.

"Bring her home before 11, alright, _Matvey_?" Katyusha told him with a friendly smile, as she handed Natalia a handbag. "I'm glad _Vanya_ didn't contradict of you and Natalia dating."

Said girl pouted, "I think brother was glad to get rid of me from his way." This caused the other two to frown.

Matthew took Natalia's chin between his fingers and tilted her head up to him. She looked up to him with no care or blush on her face.

"Natalia…" He said in a slow whisper, "I want you to shut up and say you love me, instead of thinking your brother doesn't like you…" Before she could reply, he took the opportunity to lean down and kiss her fully on the lips. She froze and shyly opened her mouth when Matthew's tongue licked her lower lip.

"Kat—" Katyusha looked up to the stairs and put a finger on her lips signaling the person to keep quiet. The person nodded and walked down the stairs and stood beside her.

The Russian girl had a hand in Matthew's hair, as he held her closer to him. The two broke when they heard a soft cough beside Katyusha.

There stood Ivan Braginski, the baddest boss of Russia's biggest mafia organization. He smiled at them innocently, and said, "Natalia, please watch _Matvey_."

The Canadian blushed in embarrassment and leaned down to her ear and whisper, "We should really go…" She nodded as Matthew waved bye at her elder siblings and took her gloved hand to lead her. When the two turned to leave, she gave them a rude finger and an indifferent glare and turned around. She ignored them when they chuckled at her immature move.

**.**

"_What the hell?"_ Alfred F. Jones swore as he spotted his brother's limousine stop in front of the newly built restaurant establishment in town. He was in his black Pajero, going for a look-out. He was given an assignment that Braginski's younger sister was going to this restaurant with a date. He was told to grab the girl and get Braginski to turn himself in to the government or give a ransom, but… he was given authority to kill anyone that stands in the way.

He couldn't possibly kill Matthew! Let alone hurt him. But how'd Mattie get on a date with the chick? Maybe Braginski_ knew_ that Matthew used to be in CIA and wants a ransom _for_ him. Now that makes the matter worse! Damn, this'll be harder than what he thought. No, no…Matthew just met her in the library and asked for her number. Yeah, that must be it.

Matthew stepped out the car followed by a girl in a quite revealing dress.

Alfred gagged. He might have dated a lot of girls, and Mattie was probably on his, what? Third? Fourth?

"Sixth." He answered himself and groaned at his own stupidity, he didn't usually care who his brother dated. But that GIRL! That girl was damn fine. That's it, after Mattie was done with her, _he'll _try to get a date with her.

"Showtime." With a click on his gun, a heave, and a car door slammed. He set out after his brother's hot date.

.

Natalia looked around wearily and swore under her breath, only to have her boyfriend chuckle.

"What?" She asked with a glare.

Matthew rested his chin on his hand, and said with a cute smile, "You're adorable when you curse in Russian."

She narrowed her eyes, "How did you know it was a curse word?"

"Katyusha, being so sweet, taught me some." She wanted to get the fork and stab it on his hand, but decided against it since he was really into her and her to him, maybe.

She saw Matthew stretch out a foot from under the table to the oncoming person passing their table. The man fell; face down, on the tiled floor. She whipped her hand on her twitching mouth and let out a small inaudible laugh in it. Her gaze softened at her date. So he could also be funny too.

"Alfred…" Matthew whispered daringly at the man on the floor, as he started stomping at the man's ass while seated. "I told you not to stalk me."

"Your date's my target, Matt." Alfred answered muffled, still not getting up from the ungraceful landing. "She's hot, I know, but she's Braginski's sister!"

"Yes, I know that." He told him simply, and added, "I like her very much, so please don't interfere." He said as he smiled at Natalia.

Natalia grabbed her revolver from her handbag and pointed it at Alfred under the table. "And _I_ like your brother very much, too, so bug off bastard."

"Oh _HELL_! The hell, Mattie, don't date girls with guns!" Alfred said in a panicky voice. He stood up as soon as his brother stopped abusing his ass. "Alright, but I'm gonna get you, bitch." With that useless threat from him, he left.

The Canadian smiled an apology at her and said to her as soon as the waiter gave them their orders and some odd glances, "Let's eat."

.

Ivan opened the door before he and Katyusha could listen more from their sister's make-out noises.

"Good, you really returned her before 11." He said with a smile, inside the house his other sister giggled from the horrible joke.

Matthew looked at his watch and smiled, 9:53 … he should've make-out with Natalia in the car first before giving her back.

"Ahh, so I've wasted an hour worrying I can't bring her back to you?" He asked with a baffled smile.

The Russian chuckled, "No, no. It's perfectly alright if you brought her home later, but you know Katyusha's all about worrying too."

They both laughed then bid farewell.

"See you, Natalia." And Matthew went back to his awaiting limousine.

Natalia watched after him, and went inside the house with her brother.

"NATALIA~~!" Katyusha squealed as she hugged her sister. "I didn't know that part of _Matvey_!" Ivan was heading up the stairs

"Didn't you use to go out with him?"

"No, we're just good friends."

"Oh." She remembered. "I met Matthew's brother." Her brother whipped his head to her. "He's planning to get me to get something from brother." He walked back to her and gripped her shoulders.

"What did he tell you?"

"He called me a bitch." This caused him to growl. "What is it, brother?"

He sighed, "That Alfred Jones is always calling me names, just because Mother Russia's a communist country."

She raised a fist and asked, "Next time I see him, do you want me to punch him?" This made Ivan smile in thanks. So Alfred is a racist? How could _Matvey_ be related to someone like him?

Katyusha hugged her and kiss her forehead and say, "Go to bed, Natalia. We're going to Grandfather Winters tomorrow noon."

She did not retaliate and went upstairs to her room as her two siblings talk about a certain Alfred F. Jones.

**.**

Matthew told his driver that he wants to walk the rest way home, so he stopped by the city park.

"Sir, please take this with you then." He told Matthew and shoved a handgun on his hands. "Sir, you have been very kind to all of us and they will be very upset of me if you have been kidnapped or something, then killed after that. So please be prepared."

The Canadian flashed him a thankful smile and said, "It's good that I have a loyal crew." He put it in between his back and the belt of his pants. He took off his suit jacket, threw it in the opened car door and wore the hoodie his driver gave to him. "Thanks again, Toris. Call my brother if I don't come back after 24 hours, 'kay?"

Toris nodded smugly. "Have a safe walk, sir."

"Yeah, and thank Vash for the gun for me, please."

It's always good to have reliability in your house staff. He does tell them honestly what they would expect. The first time he did that, they had guarded his sleepy ass until morning when he found a limb in the refrigerator.

Vash Zwingli is his supplier for machineries and one of his best friends. They are great friends since Vash's little sister, Lilli, would come and hang out with him, without him hitting on her. He wasn't like Francis, for Pete's sake! He was more like his brother's "colleague" with Francis' charms.

He chuckled. Lilli is the mayor's secretary. She's the cute, cheerful girl next door who lives with her Swiss brother—whose house was filled with machineguns and crates of crates of bullets. Yes, the irony.

His other best friend is Kaoru Wang, the youngest brother of Yao Wang of the Chinese mafia group. He and Kaoru met in one of those bomb conventions in a hotel, he was really just a passer-by when Kaoru decided to set of some firecrackers to test their compatibility. The police took him with the Chinese boy to the station.

And there's the Vargas family's mafia, he's friends with the boss' twin sons, though his more friends with Lovino, the eldest of the two. Lovino and Feliciano, the younger one, are next in line for the "family business". Much like himself…

Well, you see, Matthew has his own mafia group and it's quite small but it's really good. It has alliances with most of the powerful groups around the world. It starts with the French, to the Chinese, and Italians. Now he wants to have a treaty with the Russians. Dating Natalia wasn't the invitation. Dating her was just because he really liked her.

He turned around when he heard some footsteps behind him, but only to meet a man wearing all black. The mysterious man covered his mouth and nose with cloth wetted with chloroform. He quickly grabbed for his gun from his back but terribly failed when the man threw it from him. Everything around him started to feel multiply-ish and soon enough darkness embraced him.

**.**

Matthew woke up to the scent of pancake and syrup. Maple syrup to be exact. He tried to sit up from the bed he lied on but soon felt he was bounded in shackles. Wow, a bad way of waking up. His ankles and wrist were bound to four corners of the bed. He looked up and saw the grinning face of a certain German.

Ah, Gilbert Beilschmidt. He worked for the Vargas family, yes, _past tense_. He was banned since he killed one of Feliciano's girlfriends, and threw him in the swimming pool while Lovino and he were walking along the pool. He is now exiled and works as an assassin for any associations who would hire him. For the past two months, Gilbert had tried countless times to woo him. He told the man that he wasn't homo or anything. But still goes after him.

"Good morning, Birdie." Gilbert greeted as he placed a plate on the bedside table and sat beside his captive. "Took you awhile to wake up."

"What is WRONG with you?" He asked as the German pecked his forehead for a "morning kiss". "My brother will throw you to prison!" He shouted at him.

Matthew isn't actually a morning person.

"What do you want, _Gilbo_?" The Canadian agreed with himself that he should sound tough, to get to the point. That's what Alfred told him, being a detective.

"Just bear with me for a day, Birdie, I'll let you goafter that." The albino said and stood up.

"_Mon ami! We are 'ere!"_

"_Gilbert! Where's your surprise?"_

Gilbert went out from the room and met with his friends.

**.**

"What is it, _mi amigo_?" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo asked him as he came to sight. "What's up?"

Gilbert smilled slyly at them and said, _"I got the Matthew Williams confined."_

**.**

**Mafiatalia is actually a fanfic in Fanfiction. I was searching for images of it in Google and out came a fiction for it. I haven't read it yet, but I've seen pics of it. Uber cool, really. That homo part was requested by my sister— well, more of a **_**commanded**_** me to. She told me something about yaoi, and did not get it. I'm a fan**_**boy**_**, alright sissy? Not all fans know the whole otaku dictionary. Psshhh, annoying really. I'm not pushing you away (if you're a girl), it's just that she's REALLY annoying.**

**Oh yeah, before I could forget. Can someone be my Fanfiction dictionary? I don't get what lemon means. No, seriously, I don't. Sissy was like "You like lemons?" then I was like "No, I like oranges."**

**Please apply and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia.**

**.**

"_Mon dieu!_ Gilbert, what do you want from _mon petit Mattiue_?" Francis asked him, a murderous glare at the German, his hands on his hips in an angry manner.

Gilbert shrugged casually and answered, "His trust."

Antonio shook his head in disagreement, "_Mi amigo_, you do not get someone's trust by kidnapping them."

He childishly glared at them in return. The trio stayed like that for a minute or two until they heard chains clanking from the room he just came from. He grinned when he heard a shriek of "_Merde!_"

"I'll kindly ask you gentlemen to leave since Mr. Williams and I shall do business." He told the two.

The Frenchman nodded and turned around, he stopped midway and glared again at him, "_Vous counard! _You will not—!" He started, but have been cut of when Antonio took him by the shoulders and pushed him towards the front door.

The tanned man smiled at Gilbert and bid him farewell, "We'll meet back at HQ, then."

.

Gilbert was met with the scene of Matthew Williams free from his bondage and sitting on the bed Indian-squatted. The Canadian's eyes were lightly closed; his hands gently wrapped on the fork and said fork in Matthew's mouth. He parted his lips and pulled the fork from his moistened mouth, a thin line of syrup connecting the fork to his exposed tongue. He slowly half opened his purple eyes and gaze at the man watching him, half-heartedly.

Gilbert's heart jumped when his captive, unintentionally, though seductively, made a suggestive act with the silverware. His perverted mind made him do so.

"Listen," he started, attempting to hide the small blush dusting his cheeks, "Please consider my question back from the party."

Matthew tilted his head to the side. Damn, the stupid albino had put something in the pancakes to make him feel sluggish. But Gilbert's question back from the party? Whe— oh, the party in Yao Wang's mansion, last year, a party for one of his younger brothers, Yong Soo's, graduation. The albino had caught Matthew alone in the balcony.

"_Will you love me back if I say 'I love you'?"_

It was a cute scene, for other people, but for the blonde, it was absurd! How can he love a fellow man? Nonetheless, one of those Wanted in Alfred's police criminal journal.

"I don't think you could handle me, Mr. Beilshmidt." The Canadian half-lied. He did not know a single thing about homosexuality or how to have sex with another guy. Even though he had dated eleven girls in the past two years, and even slept with six of them, how about a guy? Ahh, he's screwed.

The albino grinned at his statement and replied, "I'd be glad to show you."

.

Alfred scowled at the condominium building from his tree-perch. He received a call from Toris saying that his brother was missing, and quickly knew who took him. He lifted his sniper-rifle to his eye and aimed for the guard by the front porch. The side of his lips twitched in a smirk as he watched the man fall, through his scope.

"1 down, nineteen more to go." With that, he leaped down from his tree and ran to the building, his footsteps sounding faintly and silhouette vivid in the orange evening sky.

He ran through the hall. He knew that this was one of the French establishments and one of those meeting places. Rumours had it that Francis Bonnefoy had lent this to the Germans to store their machineries. A man clad in a black suit ran into him and shouted at him to stop. The blonde ignored him and shot him with his gun. Alfred had atleast taken down six since he got inside, two whom he had killed with his dagger.

A long, draggy sigh came from his mouth as he walked rapidly to the main suite. Forgetting to take some burgers was not a good idea, since finding his brother was quite the chore. Matthew had been taken hostage two times already, even though he was still in the CIA, but it was for undercover work.

Leather shoes tapped cautiously on the floorboard then were muffled as the blonde walked on the carpet. Alfred grinned; this was where he was looking for. Sharp blue eyes scanned around the room. The main suite was expensively decorated: red, printed wallpaper; classy lamp shades; leather couches; and glasswares. He was searching for any signs of his brother or his German captor. Instincts told him to pass by to the kitchen counter. His instincts never failed him, yet again. There on the counter was a platter of ham sandwich. His glove-covered hand reached out for the sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth.

"'Ady 'uck's on mah side." The blonde muttered as he prepared his gun with a fresh load of bullets. He flinched when he heard some ruckus from the door some five metres from him, and quickly walked to it.

And when he opened it— there in quite a scene, was his brother, his upper body drenched along with his hair, as he was kneeling down in front the bathtub and coughing out water.

"Bro!" He yelled as he ran to his brother's aid. He kneels down to his brother and kept him up from passing out on the tiled floor. "_Mattie_!" He asked breathlessly, "What happened?"

Matthew looked up to him, his usual caring indigo eyes empty and soulless, and then gave out in his brother's arms.

From behind the American, he heard the door creak slowly and a strange laugh. He froze.

"Kesesesese…So Jones decided to come out and play? Bold choice." Gilbert said and smirked, cocking his gun to his head.

'_Oh fuck…_' Alfred cursed in his mind as he turned around. He soon smirked back at the German when a certain silhouette pointed a gun on the albino.

"Let me ask you to put that down." The shadow asked firmly.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and cursed in German under his breath; he dropped his weapon and kneeled before the twins.

"_Ich werde verdammt erhalten Sie für diesen_ ." He hissed at them

Alfred took Matthew on his back and kicked Gilbert's gun from him reach.

"Sir, do I call the police_?_" Toris asked, gun still pointed at the German.

The blonde shook his head, "No, I think he understands the warning." He walked away, his brother on his back, and Toris following from behind, looking back at Gilbert if he had reached for his gun or not.

When the three men had left his condominium room, Gilbert smirked and let his hands fall to his sides. He took out a card from his pants pocket and sighed, "I am such a stalker," he looked at the card.

"_Matthew Jones-Williams_

_980 Bridgette Drive_

_Someplace, NY_

_555-555-555"_

He sighed once again and kissed the card, "Ah, Birdie, I shall come back. We'll be together once more."

.

Matthew woke up with a gasp. He looked around and soon his features soothe— there across him was the door, to his right were his computer and his small balcony, to his left was his wardrobe and cabinets—home, sweet, home. He tried to sit up from his bed but felt that someone's arm slung on his waist, he looked down and twitched.

"_Mattie, stay in bed for awhile…_" The person whined, hugging him closer.

He chuckled, "Alfred, this is so gay."

Alfred cracked open one eye up at him and pouted, "But Mattie! We used to do this when we were kids!"

"Eh, Al, it was when _we were kids_. Does it look innocent if I were to tell Arthur _we slept together_?"

He sat up, "No! Don't tell him that!"

The Canadian smiled at him, "Of course, brother."

Matthew nearly got hugged by his house staff when they saw him making pancakes in the kitchen.

"Let's celebrate with maple syrup, yeah?" Dan, his Australian house steward, suggested.

"Like, totally!" Feliks, Toris' fiancé, exclaimed, raising the bottle of maple syrup up in the air. Toris looked at his fiancé wearily, and at the bottle.

Toris was actually one of Matthew's ex-colleagues when he was still in the CIA. Toris said he owed his life to the Canadian since he was nearly killed by one of Yao Wang's men, and got saved in the last minute. He quitted with him and became his driver, even though he was rich himself. He became something like a second brother to the blonde man. He knows of his secret mafia, though he's not a member nor takes part of it.

"So, why'd he take you, sir?" The Lithuanian asked, seating beside his beloved, and eyes Matthew's over drowned pancakes.

"I dunno."

The Polish blonde cut in, asking, "He, like, didn't try to rape you, right?" He gave a worrying glance at the Canadian.

"Kinda."

_-Flashback-_

"_I'd be glad to show you." Gilbert tackled Matthew on the bed and grabbed his blonde hair, making him stand up. He shoved the shorter man to the bathroom and kneed the back of his knees to make him kneel down before the bathtub. Matthew winced at the sight of it being filled with water and soon knew what the German ought to do to him. Gilbert smacked his lips on his and snaked his free hand on to the Matthew's thighs._

"_Don't worry, Birdie," The albino whispered in his ear as he broke the kiss and pushed his head inside the tub, attempting to drown him. "I could handle you_ very_ well."_

_-End Flashback-_

Matthew shivered at the very thought of the memory. His answer to his confession? '_NO.'_

He flinched when he heard Dan exclaim, "Good mornin', sir" to the stairs' direction. Alfred entered the kitchen, yawning and stretching, when Feliks' eyes widen in pleasant surprise and slyly smiled at him, "Like, woah."

Purple eyes traveled to what the Polish said and gaze at his brother's bare torso. He was only clothed in his boxers.

"Al, please put a shirt on?" The Canadian suggested, popping another piece of pancake in his mouth.

Alfred grinned and sat on the other said of Matthew, "Well, good morning to you too." He got a spare fork and cut himself a piece from his brother's plate. "So, bro, ya got anythin' to do?"

"I was going to visit Natalia, but she canceled out on me?"

The blonde nodded sullenly and puffed his cheeks, "Ah, yes, the Russian slut."

.

Natalia pressed a knife on Gilbert's neck. She had him on a dining table, him lying on his back, trying to soothe the girl.

"_Du solltest besser nicht versucht zo t__ö__ten Matvey."_ She told him lowly.

The man raised his hands in a defending manner and a mocking-worried smirk on his face, _"Natalia, w__ü__rde ich mich nie versucht, ihn zo t__öten."_

She clicked her tongue and let him loose. "_Ich hasse dich."_

He chuckled and shrugged, "That's why you broke up with me."

Her lips curled in a sly smile, "You could have kept me to yourself if only you didn't tell me you were after men, and to be specific, my _Matvey_."

"But _Prinzessin_, you see him. His caring purple eyes, his cute golden hair—"

Natalia cut in, "I heard he gives this certain reaction when his odd haircurl had been pulled."

The German smiled, "I should remember to pull that, when I got my hands on him once again." This made Natalia growl at him.

.

Lilli Zwingli stood shocked at the front door. She was having her Saturday day-off, then some men in suits—saying they came from the goverment— came knocking on her door, announcing that the mayor, whom she was working for just yesterday, was dead—murdered. It is, of course, sad that the mayor was dead, though, the more shocking news was that _she_ would be the substitute mayor until the mayor's murderer had been confirmed.

She nodded and closed the door once the men left.

"Lilli, I'm going out, do you—"Vash, Lilli's brother, asked, joining her in the living room, a leather bag in hand. He stopped beside her an sensed something was wrong, then decided to ask, "What's up?

The girl sobbed and looked up to him, "I—I..." She threw herself at him and cried on her brother's chest, wetting his shirt in the process.

"Calm down, Lilli. Tell me what happened." He said, rubbing circles on her back, his bag left on the floor.

"I'm—I...I'll be a—a stand in mayor..."

"What happened to the one you worked for?"

"He died."

Vash gave an inaudible gasp. One of his clients said that that they were going to kill the mayor. This is not good, maybe they'll soon kill Lilli too.

"Don't worry, I'll hire one of my friends to keep you safe." He whispered in her ear as she ceased her crying, he took out his phone and called someone. "Tino, it seems that I'll hire you."

.

Tino Oxentierna smiled and turned from his computer screen by swinging his computer chair.

"Well, whom am I to guard?" He heard Vash sigh.

"_Matthias and the others killed the mayor, right?"_

"Right."

"_My sister, Lilli, is his secretary and now she substituted for mayor. I think they might kill her too."_ Lilli's probably going to die? No one hates her! Who could?

The Finnish'es smile dropped to a grave frown, "Oh gosh, I'll try to persuade them not to do it...I'll do my best on protecting her."

"_Yeah, thanks. Can you pick her up this evening? She's meeting a friend. She'll be safe with him."_

"Sure." With a press of a button, they ended their call.

Tino stood from his chair and walked from his office. He strolled in his studio apartment in search for his boyfriend. Letting out a sigh, he gave an exasperated smile. Duh, of course he was in the living room, it's always the last place he look.

Berwald sat on the couch, his laptop on the coffee table. The man rested his elbows on his lap and his hands entertwined, covering his lips. He gave a calculating look at the laptop. He had a towel over his bare shoulders and was only dressed in a pair of jeans.

"Hey." The Finnish called to him, leaning on the wall.

His lover hummed in reply, not looking away from the laptop. He walked to him and hugged him from behind.

"You killed the mayor, right?"

"Yes."

"With Matthias, right?"

"Right."

He sighed, "You're very bad, you know that?" Sliding himself to his lover's lap, this cracked a smile on the man's face. "Can I persuade you not to kill the secretary?"

"'F y'r h'rny en'gh."

"Feh." Tino spat as he unzipped his jacket.

.

"He'll be here in a minute." Vash assured his little sister. They were waiting infront the entrance stairs of their house.

Soon enough, a black Mustang drove around the huge water fountain peice infront and stopped before them, making a perfect parallel parking.

A man, about in his early 20's, stepped out from the car and smiled at them.

"Good afternoon. I am Kaoru Wang. I shall be your chapperone for the evening. Mr. Tino cannot come because he went to some personal business." Kaoru, a hand over his chest, bowed politely.

Lilli returned a smile. He offered a hand to her and opened the car door for her to enter. The Asian raised his quite thick eyebrows at the Swiss.

"What is it, sir?"

Vash tilted his head to the back part of the car and said, "You don't have a plate number." Kaoru quickly walked to the driver's seat. "Hey, you!" But the man ignored him with a grin on his face.

From inside, the Asian honked the horn and drove off. Lilli, in the passenger's seat, grabbed the sidedoor's arm rest and the other hand gripped the edge of the leather seat, since the car went fast before she could put on her safety belt. She jammed her right foot infront her to stop herself from smashing on the seat before her, because the car came to a full halt.

"Kaoru!" She said breathlessly. When she regained her composure, she knocked on the glass that was starting tp seperate the front from the passenger's part of the car. The last thing she could see, before some white smoke enveloped her, Kaoru smiled sorrily at her, saying, "I am so sorry, but since I'm part of the family business, it's a must."

Then she blacked out.

.

Matthew looked at his wristwatch. Lilli was usually the first one to come in their meeting place, this small cafe where they met each other.. Something was wro— His phone rang, he fished his phone from his pocket and read a text message.

"_Lilli's kidnapd. Black mustang, no plate num."_

The phone number is Vash Zwingli. Wait, Lilli's _kidnapped_? That can't possibly happen.

As if in que, a black car with no plate number on the front nor the back, came sliding through the street he was staring at.

He nearly dropped his phone in his coffee mug. That's possibly the car. He quickly dialed his brother and said as soon as the other line picked up.

"_Lilli's kidnapped."_

.

**GTH, sissy! I hate you and your fangirlness! You didn't have to tell me what 'yaoi' is! Moron. **

**So readers, I had a comment asking why Matthew was dating Natalia. Lemme tell you what I told my dad; Katyusha and Matthew met in the library, by that time, Katyusha was finding Natalia a boyfriend. So it's really coincidence that Matthew is dating the Russian mafia's boss'es sister. I actually placed it in the first chapter, just decipher it, common sense. Tell me if the story is kinda unclear, 'coz when I have my secretary write it down, it was clear to me. **

**Oh yeah, people, mind applying to be my FF dictionary? Tell me in your review if you'll apply and I'll send you stuffs if you could help me out. Thanks.**

**Review, it's so obvious.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia.**

**.**

"_Eew!_" Alfred said immaturely as the office secretary told him about the Bad Touch Trio.

Oh, so that's why Matthew hates Gilbert, he was_ gay_. That was uber disgusting! His brother and he were so totally straight!

His phone vibrated in his pocket and took it. It was as incoming call from Mattie. He flipped it open and pressed it on his ear.

"_Lilli's kidnapped."_

He looked up to the woman with an exasperated smile and excused himself.

"WHAT DO YO MEAN 'SHE'S KIDNAPPED'?" He asked once he was in the crowd less hallway.

"_Vash texted me! Some person kidnapped her!"_ His brother answered fretfully.

With a hand holding his forehead, he gave an anxious sigh; well, this ain't good.

No, its okay, Lilli is his girl buddy, they're pals. The two of them go to the shooting ranch every weekend. She's good…for a girl. BAH! What is he thinking? You see that big red circle in the middle of the target dummy? She shoots it, no sweat! Either she's stingy on the bullets or she just got good dexterity. That Swiss girl is his best friend! Who dares kidnap Alfred F. Jones' best friend? They will PAY!

"Hey, git!"

"Huh?" He turned to the source of the voice.

"Get to work, idiot!" This is Arthur Kirkland, one of Scotland Yard's best detectives, though he quitted and went here to New York. "Stop dilly-dallying about and go to work!" His mouth turned into a frown, the Britton noticed this, "What is it?"

Alfred grabbed his shoulders, "You don't underSTAND! You won't understand! How would you feel when your best friend's been kidnapped?"

Green eyes narrowed and thick brows furrowed, "Where are you getting at?" He asked lowly.

That's why he didn't really like Arthur.

**.**

"What the hell, Feliciano!" A certain Italian brunet shouted at his twin brother. He got a call that Feliciano got a pretty present for him.

A blonde girl sat, tied to a chair by some velvet straps, in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. Not far from this place was the Vargas castle. Yes, it's a castle since it's too big to be a mansion and it covers acres and has a huge woodland as a backyard.

Feliciano smiled tenderly at his elder twin brother, "She's a real beauty, ve?" His brother walked to the girl and nearly jumped when the girl stirred in her sleep. "What is it, Lovino?"

Lovino frowned at him, "Who is she for?" He pointed at the girl, "You don't usually call Wang's brothers for stuff! You scarcely do that!"

The younger of the two smiled again, "She's for you, _fratello_."

"WHAT?" Lovino will never understand his family, they were insane. He was probably the only sane one— even though his a complete potty mouth.

All he wanted was to graduate normally and be a chef, and then establish his own restaurant. He'll cut all communications from his crazy family, well maybe not Feliciano, he cares for him.

"You can do whatever you want with her!" He said blissfully.

"No way in hell! Feliciano, I—!" His brother gave a death glare and a wicked grin.

"Come on, _fratello_, even just for three days, and then you could let her go."

They watched her as she started waking up.

"It's a waste if you don't do something."

Lovino's heart stopped. Innocent green eyes stared at his own. How could he even try to lay this girl? She's too cute for her own good! He can't do it without a big life-scarring regret.

He sighed, "Alright, three days." Not three days of breaking the sweet girl, but three days of caring for her. Hopefully, it won't last three days.

He completely felt protective of her and learned that she was the mayor's secretary. His neck started to sweat. He's in a very dangerous position. He got the mayor's secretary under his custody.

"How do you like that, Lilli?" He asked; pointing at a diamond studded necklace through the glass. The two went to the mall, though guarded by men suited in black hired by grandfather Romulus. They had earned a lot of watchful eyes, but quickly dismissed it since Lovino had been used to this.

The girl smiled, "That is quite beautiful, Lovino." Every time she says his name, he didn't feel pissed off. Not like how that Spanish-jerk called him "Lovi" or "his little tomato", that ass.

"Can we see that?" He asked, while pointing at the jewelry he was staring at. The storekeeper nodded and took it out for them.

Lovino took it to his hands and gave a small smile.

"It has 16 carats, if you're wondering, sir." The storekeeper told him.

He smirked as he put it down, "We'll take it." He gave him his credit card.

From beside him, he didn't expect, Lilli gave a small laugh. "Just because you're rich, you're going to but everything you like?"

He hummed, "If I really like it." The storekeeper handed him his card and a paper bag holding what he bought.

"Thank you for purchasing, sir. Have a nice day."

Lilli and he were in some café in the mall to rest from all the walking they had. Lovino took out the necklace and went over to her.

"What—" She started. When he had locked it into place, he sat back down.

"You look really pretty in it." Lovino said sincerely. He wasn't hitting on her. She just did a great job of not boring him to death.

The girl touched it and smiled back, "You're really cheap."

He was shocked; did she just call him "cheap"? Dismissing the thought, he asked, "Oh, how come?"

"My brother, Vash, buys me—not the usual things a girl want—but all kind of ridiculous things he buys for himself."

"Like?" _Vash_, it sounded very familiar.

"Guns."

He choked on his latte; she handles guns?

"What is it? Are you alright?" She asked. Unconsciously, he reached up to slap himself. "Ah—why did you do that?"

He shook his head, "You know how to hold a gun? Wait, _Vash Zwingli_ is your brother?"

Ignoring another batch of odd stares, he intently looked into her eyes. This girl knows about guns. Her brother is one of the Vargas' family suppliers. That's it, he'll confess it: he has a crush.

**.**

Ivan Braginski stepped out a white BMW car, his elder sister in tow. They stood in front an apartment building. The cold wind coming from the east, blowing their hair and their flow-y clothes along with it. Natalia told them that a certain German posed as a threat to them, so they went out to catch the bastard.

"_Vanya,_" Katyusha started, her tone a little worried. He turned to her, eye brows arched. She smiled and fixed hid beige scarf. "Let's do our best, yeah?" He nodded and smiled back.

One of his men came to him, a black box in hand, and presented it to the Russian boss. He opened it and took out a gun, its handle made of ivory. A friend from India gave it to him.

Katyusha, on the other hand, took the two machine guns offered to her and strapped one of it to her back.

"давайте двигаться."

**.**

"Bloody hell! Where're you taking me, Jones?" Arthur asked as Alfred dragged him to his condominium apartment.

The American unlocked the door and opened it, heading straight to a room to their left. He pushed it open.

"What the— woah." The English was awed at the contents of the room.

Inside it, there were firearms of all sizes. To one side there were crates of bullets and on the other was a wall covered of pictures of Matthew and Alfred when they were kids. Arthur stared at the photos and felt his heart lighten.

"I thought you said your house was burned and not a single thing was salvaged."

Alfred shrugged as he loaded two guns with bullets. "Someone came to my doorstep, leaving a box of those. I never told Mattie I had them, anyway." He sighed. "Come on, I know where she is."

"Your girlfriend?"

"No, my best friend."

**.**

Katyusha kicked open the door and went in first before her brother.

"выходит, Гилберт." They walked into the unlit room. The two saw a shadow on the living room and proceeded there. What the two Russian saw was out of what they were expecting, though they tried hard not to laugh.

Gilbert glared up from his plastic wrapper bondage, snarling, "Ну, смех." The albino's neck had lipstick written on his neck, saying _"Natalia was here"_.

Katyusha took out a small dagger hidden between her breasts inside her blouse and used it to cut him free.

"что случилось?" Ivan asked, holding out a hand to him to stand up.

Gilbert glared harder at him, "Your sister is a psychotic, rampaging girlfriend."

This made the other two smile.

**.**

Matthew took his helmet and goggles to take off. He rode his motorcycle to the first place he usually ask for things: the Vargas' castle.

Night touched the sky and painted it a rich dark blue. It was crisp and chilly, so the Canadian was glad he grabbed a jacket before coming here, which was actually Alfred's who left it to him. Ah yes, he remembered. Alfred doesn't know he knows the Vargas family or either of his allies in his mafia. Al just knows about Vash and Lilli, and that's the way he likes it.

He knocked on the huge doors and soon it opened in a crack.

"_Chi è?"_

"_Posso parlare a Romano Vargas? Sono Matthew Williams."_ Romano teached him some basic Italian and learned the rest of it himself.

The person invited him in, and turned to be Feliciano.

"Ve~! I thought you were your brother!" He said blissfully, as he lead Matthew to the waiting room. "_Fratello_'s tending to his girlfriend. I'll call him for you."

"Yeah, thanks." The Canadian sat down. "Oh wait," the Italian looked back at him, "Lovino got a girlfriend?" Unbelievable actually.

He smiled, "_Si_! _Fratello_'s been spending alot of time with her, ve. He's buying her alot of things too!"

They heard stepd at the stairs "Feliciano! Is there a visitor?" And that must be Lovino.

"Alright, I'll let you two alone." Feliciano excused himself and went upstairs.

Lovino sat across Matthew with an exasperated smile on his face, "She's so sweet, like you said!"

"Who?"

"Lilli."

Many things were what Matthew wanted to happen: one, to faint of joy— he found the Swiss girl; two, to faint of shock—how'd Lilli end up here; and three to faint of both. So to decide which he'll do, he didn't faint, but he coughed out a chocked, "_What?_"

"I think I like Lilli."

"Oh." Vash won't be happy about this.

**.**

Alfred and Arthur went to a Chinese retaurant. Many reports said that opium was abundant here, but every time police come to investigate, it turns out there isn't a single trace to be found of anything of illegal drug. In the underworld, this place is always the best place to ask around.

"是的，我得到了意大利的女孩。我們給她在上午約 9。"

"好。還有別的嗎？"

"這裡是錢。"

"哦，不，你繼續。你冒著自己的女孩。"

"…Thanks…I guess." The first voice said, confused. After that, a Chinese man of early 20's came out of a room from their left, a file case in hand.

Arthur took the opportunity to ask.

"Uhm, hello. A friend of ours is missing." He started. The Britton understood the conversation very much, though, didn't want his American colleague to know he speaks Chinese.

The man nodded, "_Meimei_!" He called to his right. "Please follow Meimei, she handles the illegal immigrants' files."

"Oh, but our friend is _not_ an illegal immigrant."

He narrowed his eyes, gripping the case's handle tighter. "Do, pray tell, reiterate." Arthur immediately knew the Asian knew something.

"Yes," Arthur had showed him a picture of the girl they were looking for. "She has short blonde hair, green eyes and—"

Alfred cut in by exclaiming, "She's Swiss!"

Silence weighed them down until the man before them broke into a dash, which triggered the other two to chase after him.

Soon, when they passed what seemed to be the kitchens, a girl chased at them, slashing a sword in the air. It gleamed in the night, as soon as they went through the back door of the restaurant.

Arthur took his gun from his belt and turned his head to Alfred—who was right behind him— he shouted, "Jones! Pick up your pace!"

The American huffed and shouted back, "Oh maple! I should've gone with Mattie to go jogging!"

He twitched an exasperated smirk.

Alfred's phone rang. He growled and answered it, "Do you freaking know I'm running from getting murdered?"

"_A-al, I found—"_

"Matthew!" He said breathlessly. "Call me later when death isn't swinging a big oriental sword at me!"

"_But, Lilli, she's—"_

"Yeah, yeah! Artie's helping me find her! Here!" He threw the phone to the British man, who caught it with his gun in the other hand.

"Hello? Ah, Matthew, my boy, yes, we are running. Oh? Yes, dinner would be lovely." The man said casually to the phone.

The American snapped at him, "Don't use my phone for personal calls!" He yelled

Arthur rolled his green eyes at him. "Yes, we shall meet tomorrow. No your brother's just mad because he won't be joining us for dinner."

Alfred ran to his side and took his phone, "See ya later, Mattie!" and ended the call.

They had been chased out the restaurant and headed to the docks, the Chinese man from before was nowhere to be found.

Alfred closed his phone and ran faster than Arthur, closing his eyes since the salty sea wind was stinging his eyes. He doesn't care where he was going, but as long as he wasn't stumbling yet, it's good. He jumped when his colleague shouted his name, but it was all too late. He jumped himself off a cliff and was falling down to the sea below.

"DAAAaaaaamn you Aaarthuur!" He yelled before the cold waves could swallow him.

Arthur looked back and yelled, "什麼是你錯了?"

He was still a good 6 metres from the cliff where his partner fell.

The girl, Meimei, yelled back, "死亡!" And swung the sword at him. She gasped.

The Britt smiled at her before leaping after Alfred. "Merry Christmaaaas!"

The girl stopped running and sweat. "_'Merry Christmas'_? But I'm not Christian." She muttered before turning back to the restaurant.

**.**

"Miss Zwingli…Miss Zwingli, wake up." A man whispered as she shook the girl.

She gave a small groan before opening her eyes. She came face to face with whom Lovino complained about always: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

The Spanish man grinned at her, "_Buenas noches, peder._ I would like to ask you a favor."

The girl sat up. She was transferred from the abandoned warehouse to one of their guest's room, courtesy of Lovino and his friendly grandfather, Romulus.

"What is it?" She asked, still half-asleep.

"Well, you see," Antonio looked away, blushing. "I don't know I should be honest…"

Lilli took his hand in hers and said, "Do please tell, I'm willing to help you." She quietly breathed in. "Is it something about love?"

He slowly nodded.

"Is it Lovino?"

He tackled her in a huge bear hug and wailed. "I don't get why he won't love me back! He always pushed me away! Why? What'd I do to deserve this?" He sobbed on her shoulder.

Lilli looked at the wall clock across the room, _11:48_. Who wakes up at 11 in the night? Her big brother makes her sleep as late as 9 pm, and she's already asleep by 9:30. But _11_? Who does that? _'This person does.'_ She thought to herself. Thankfully, the household was quiet enough to let her know the other people residing here were asleep. She remembered, _why do they have guards here?_

Antonio sobbed on her shoulder.

She patted his back and replied, "Maybe he's shy."

"Why—how would he be_ shy_? He calls me all those names; I've watched him grow since I joined them when I was still in college, telling him saying swear words are bad."

Lilli gave an inaudible sigh.

Antonio was wetting her shirt. She felt sorry for the Spanish man. Never had she thought that a man would cry before her. He sniffed.

"We went to a club."

"Huh?" He broke the hug and looked in her eyes.

"All those bad words are just to cover up something. You should know he is a good kisser…" She smiled tenderly at him.

He was shocked. Lovi kissed her?

"Oh no, no. It's not me, he didn't kiss me. A girl came to him. But you know what? When the girl was touching him, I heard him whisper '_Antonio'_…"

Antonio's breathing hitched. Lovi wanted him? _Really_?

"He told me not to tell anyone that he secretly loves that person." Lovino had declared that she was now the second of Lovino Vargas special friends. She didn't actually feel sorry if she told Antonio he liked him. The Italian will be thankful to her, she knows.

"_¡Muchas gracias! Gracias, gracias! Estoy tan feliz que podría saltar de un acantilado! ¡Gracias!_" He hugged her again, though this time in joy.

She hugged back and stuttered, "_D-de nada._"

The Spanish man stop on his tracks and asked, "You speak Spanish?"

She laughed a little, "No, I used to watch _Dora the Explorer_."

"Ah, yes, _that_."

**.**

**Girls (and boys, if there are any who are reading this) I just wanted to, like, say that my stupidly dull profile had been updated with the **_**kind of**_** weird conversations I have with my friends. That's, like, less than half of it.**

**Anyway, all those un-English sentences are translated through Google Translator. I got the idea of Arthur speaking Chinese from Pink Panther…even though the dude was like, what? Italian…Swiss? I dunno. Patrik was 'fufufu'-ing of the thought that I made an English man speak Chinese. So? Nothing wrong with that, right? And Lilli watching **_**Dora the Explorer**_**, I read a joke in **_**Reader's Digest**_** (boys also read!) about a doctor speaking in Spanish, the patient was surprised and asked why he was so good, he usually watch **_**Dora**_** with his daughter.**

**If you were too lazy to read my side notes, read it, it's good for you. You'll understand the story more.**

**The usual routine…**

**uReview**

**iUpload**

**or we won't be in good terms…**

***Spain oblivious smile* So review, 'kay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Patrik read my story. He scolded me on why I put 'STFU' and told me to apologize and stop being harsh.**

**Sorry then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Akshisu Pawaazu: Hetaria…**_** that was more stupid writing it down than saying it.**

**.**

_Last chapter: Matthew Williams had found Lilli Zwingli in the Vargas castle, protected by Lovino Vargas. Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland had jumped off a cliff to outrun an Asian girl chasing them. _

**.**

Matthew had thanked Lovino and went back to his motorcycle. He pulled on his helmet and goggles on and drove off to the Zwingli compound on the way home to tell of the news.

"Oh gosh, I thought I would lose her!" Vash said and threw himself on the couch. Heaving a sigh of relief, he thanked the Canadian and offered, "If you need something, please, just ask."

Matthew smiled and bid good-night before going to his own home.

"Matthew!" A certain blonde gasped sharply at the sight of him. Feliks stood from the other side of the open door, but blocked his way from coming in side. "Toris was worried sick! I had to calm him down the hard way!" The Polish let him enter and took Matthew's helmet to a cabinet.

"What'd you do? Beat him up?" He muttered under his breath. Spending half his life living with Alfred made him pick up some bad quirks, and one of them was to talk back quite rudely. After a few moments of registering what he just said to his chaperone's fiancé, he stuttered a "sorry" but soon stopped when blonde laughed it off.

"No, no. Chloroform."

He nodded with a small friendly smirk. "You're such a great boyfriend."

"Like, totally!" He grinned. He watched as the other headed up the stairs. "Do you want some milk brought up to your room?"

He replied without turning his back. "Yes, please!" He went the rest way up to his room.

**.**

The next morning, Arthur found himself in the hospital. Stupid white walls surrounding him like he was some handicap person… oh yeah, he is one. Suddenly, scenes of last night rushed in his mind and made him laugh and attempt to stab himself with the straw on his bedside table. His eyes blurred after crying of laughter.

He heard the door open and saw a big blur. He instantly knew who it was.

"Peter Pan? Have you come to take me to Neverland?" He asked childishly. Blinking away the tears, he frowned.

"Dude! Something is really _wrong_ with you! I'm no Peter Pan!"

"Oh, it's you." Arthur said bluntly in monotone.

"Hell yeah, it's me! I came before Captain Hook could get to ya." Alfred said sarcastically. "Hey, I got breakfast." He shook a paper bag with a yellow M printed on the middle.

The Britt's heart sunk. His doctor forbids him from eating any fast food since it was obviously bad for his health.

**.**

Lovino entered the guest's room with a tray of breakfast.

"Good morning, you." He called out with an amiable smirk.

Lilli seated up on bed, looking out the window beside it. She turned her head and smiled at him. The girl didn't seem to run out of smiles for him.

"Good morning, Lovino." She said softly.

He raised the tray he was holding, "I made you breakfast."

She laughed, "Thanks, but shouldn't you serve Antonio breakfast in bed too?"

His face flushed, "I-I—Shut up, he's probably sleeping breakfast off with a whore." He said, pouting, as he placed the tray on her lap.

The girl hummed, "No, something's telling me he's loyal to you."

He snorted and placed his hands on his hips. "What do you know about gay love anyway?"

She shrugged as she took a red mug in her hands and put it against her lower lip. "You'll be in a coma if I tell you…"

"LOVI~!" Came a happy voice from the corridor.

"Oh fu—" The Italian was tackled by Antonio and landed themselves on the girl's bed, just a few inches from her feet.

Lovino gasped when the Spaniard had his lips on his. He moaned when a hand reached inside his shirt. His breath hitched at who was touching him as he remembered.

"Spanish-jerk! Get-get off of me!" He pushed the man off him, but only received a smile.

"Good morning, Lovi. Good morning, Lilli." The girl nodded, her mouth covered with the brim of the mug.

"What the hell! What do you want?" Lovino shouted.

Antonio's gaze fell to the floor, "I just wanted to tell Lovi that I'm going to Spain to visit some relatives."

The Italian stood up and had his arms folded on his chest. "Pssh." He spat turning his back to him, "Like I would care."

He turned to leave, "I'm leaving for two weeks so…_Te amo,_ Lovi_. Nos vemos_." And left.

Lovino stared after him, slightly gawked. He did not dare wipe the tear that slid down his cheek, but muttered,

"Whatever, jerk…"

**.**

In the Zwingli estate, Vash answered the home phone which had been ringing quite annoyingly for a while now.

"Hello? Vash Zwingli speaking."

"_It's me."_

"M-matthew? Gosh you startled me. I wasn't expecting any calls."

"_I'm sorry then."_

He walked to his sister's room, taking the wireless phone with him. He sat himself on the bed. "What can I do for you?"

Matthew gave a nervous chuckle from the other end, _"You know Kaoru Wang?"_

"Kaoru—" The Swiss suddenly remembered. "He's the one who kidnapped Lilli!"

"_Wh-what? Kaoru, were you really the one who kidnapped Lilli?"_

**.**

Kaoru Wang rarely show emotions, but now was surely an exception. He took the couch pillow and pressed it on his face.

"Kaoru!" Matthew said hotly.

"Yes! That's why I asked you to call Mr. Zwingli, to tell him that I'm, like, sorry!"

Matthew narrowed his violet eyes at him and stretched his arm to the Chinese.

"You tell him."

**.**

"_He-hello?"_

"Mr. Wang," Vash said warningly. "Give me a damn good explanation on why—!"

"_I'm, like, so sorry! Yao-nii-sama told me to do it!"_

"I see."

"_So I ran away from home and came to Matthew's place to say I'm sorry. I have cut all communications I have with Yao-nii-sama and I intend to stay at my other brother's—"_

"That's where I'll stop you." The Chinese sounded like a juvenile delinquent because of his action of running away. He never would have thought of someone running from their boss and say sorry for doing some abducting, not until now. "First of all, why did you decided to kidnap my sister?"

"_Yao-nii-sama scolded me and hit me with his wok! That's, like, the worst physical abuse anyone would get!"_ Yao Wang is a huge Chinese mafia boss; Vash knows that the man had powers to even seize a whole country. Not that he cared…but why Lilli?

He nodded to himself, "Second, why did you have a change of heart?"

"_Do you, like, not see her? She's like an angel! Even Mr. Feliciano said so."_

"The ITALIANS? You brought her to the Italians?"

"_And now the Nordics are finding her! They're trying to track her down!"_

"That's impossible. I told Tino to guard her well."

"_Well, _Tino_ had been captive in the Dane's house for days now. That's why I kidnapped your sister."_

"Let me get this straight." Vash was now on his back and had the phone on loud speaker. Lilli's bed sheet smelled heavenly, like cinnamon and Edelweiss…He needs to bring her to Switzerland again, she seems bored in this concrete jungle. He sighed, "You kidnapped my sister since Feliciano Vargas paid you to do so. You just needed to kidnap. Now Tino, whom I hired to protect Lilli, is held prisoner by Matthias, and somehow Tino_ contacted_ you that Lilli's in danger and you kidnapped her to protect her."

"_Yes."_

"But what if Feliciano Vargas killed her after they're done with her?

"_No, that's, like, not going to happen. Feliciano Vargas gave her to his brother— Lovino Vargas. I have sources saying that Lovino Vargas isn't in the mafia business. And plus. Feliciano Vargas does NOT kill girls."_

"You better hope not."

**.**

Feliciano smiled as he entered the living room. His _fratello_ had gone to answer the phone. He scanned for the room for the girl; he gripped the thing in his hands in excitement.

"Ve~ There you are!" He went to the blonde girl, "Natalia, here! I want you to have this."

Natalia looked at it and smirked.

He hoped she'd like it. It was a custom-made dagger from Egypt. Its hilt was of silver with twisting designs and little jewels scattered to make an outline of…something. The blade was heated to a dark hue to contrast the color of its hilt. He knew the girl had a huge collection of swords and daggers; she even uses a bread knife as choice of weapon

"What made you do this?" She asked, taking the dagger in hand, her smirk not faltering.

"As a friend, I should at least give you a memorandum to show how much I'm grateful." He watched as she ran two fingers over the handle, examining the intricate design. "That's sapphire." He stated as she had her fingers over the small gems.

"I know." She gave a cold stare at him and scowled. "Cut to the chase, you want something."

He smiled incredulously. "_Fratello_ finally found his special someone…"

**.**

"Don't worry, Antonio. Lovino's in good hands." Lilli laughed. "Of course my hands are clean! Alright, I'll tell him that."

Lilli was in the kitchen with Lovino— who was trying hard to make some Swiss snack.

She covered the phone. "Lovino, Antonio said 'I love you'." The Italian stop dead on his tracks and blushed. He tensed

"W-wha-whatever!"

She smiled, "Antonio, he said 'I love you too.'" Lovino did not contradict. "Ye— An-antonio? Hello?"

Lovino turned around to look at her, his eye brows furrowed.

"Hmm…The line's broken."

Out of the blue, a silver ball was thrown on the kitchen floor, it sounded with a _click!_ before producing white smoke.

"What the—" The Italian muttered before rendering the scene, he covered his nose and mouth with his palm and shouted "Lilli!" but was too late when the girl had fallen from her seat. Soon enough, he got drowsy and his eyelids felt heavy. "A—" By that, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

**.**

"WHAT?" Vash shouted as he jumped from his seat.

"Yeah, we found her on the floor." Matthew said, a sleeping Lilli dragged in by him and Kaoru.

Vash whipped his head to the Chinese man.

He shrugged in reply, "At least she's, like, not dead."

"Something was very wrong. The front door was open. The guards weren't there, and Lovino and Feliciano are not there too."

Kaoru piped in, "But did you sense the smell in the kitchen? It's like sleeping gas."

Matthew's eyes widened, "You mean, they're kidnapped?"

The blonde Swiss sighed heavily, "First, Matthew was kidnapped, then Lilli. Now the Vargas brothers two?"

"Does Don Romulus know about this?" Kaoru said, putting Lilli to the living room.

**.**

"Hello? Yes, this is Romulus. What? You-you're breaking up! I need to—" Romulus Vargas ended the call from Matthew Williams by the click of a button. He smiled at the girl sitting in front of him. "There you go. Need any more help, my dear?"

The girl shook her head but stopped, "Oh, I remembered. We need a place to execute the set-up."

He grinned, "Will a casino be alright?"

She smiled, melting her cold expression, "It will be perfect."

.

_You are invited to an exclusive event_

_To be held at the Veneziano Casino_

_In Quebec, Canada._

_On December _,2011._

_(Please present this as your invitation.)_

It came in a white envelope, closed by melted red wax with the Vargas emblem engraved on it.

**.**

Matthew's eyebrow twitched. Something was up.

**.**

Ivan Braginski smiled at the invitation.

**.**

Francis Bonnefoy hummed as the girl poured him another glass of wine.

**.**

Yao Wang nodded as he smoked more of his _opium_.

**.**

Matthias grinned and polished his gun extra clean.

**.**

Lovino Vargas wriggled in his bondage; he was tied to a pillar. Tears ran dry on his face because some masked bitch kept taking of the duct tape of his mouth for the fifth time and slapping it back on.

.

**Next thing I need from my FF dictionaries. What does smut mean? Is it the same from lemon, like I last asked? Don't forget, I'm **_**male**_**, so go easy on me…I'm sensitive. I was looking at some **_**yaoi**_** in zerochan (I was crying, I don't know how) and saw a crack pairing. OH! What's OTP? I'm useless if I were a fangirl. **

**Feheheheh… Sissy said that if you want to know how I act you should review.**

**No yaoi fanservice!**

**You should thank **_**Fobwatch**_** for no missing punctuation and whatevers.**

**I bid you Happy Holidays and all those things**


	5. Chapter 5

**People, I had not published the official chapter 5, so you might need to reread again, to make the scenes go to together.**

**I disclaim Axis Powers: Hetalia**

**.**

Matthew had taken Kaoru and Toris with him, leaving Vash and Lilli, since the girl had caught a cold, and has Feliks help her recover. He apologized to Arthur that he had to go up to Canada and plan dinner someday else. He told Alfred that Toris and he went up to Canada with a friend for a change of scenery. He was grateful that his brother did not question why.

Their family had a vacation house near Quebec so it was very convenient. The house was on top of a hill about half of a kilometer from the small town. It was a tall, though two stories high house, that looked old but comfortable.

The snow made a crunching sound as they around the car.

Matthew tugged Toris' suitcase closer since it was placed at the back.

"Toris,"

"Hm?" Toris turned to him slightly.

"Do you like it here? The house, I mean."

The Lithuanian man paused to straighten up and look up the house with a soft smile.

"It's pretty."

"Do you think Feliks would like it if you two had your honeymoon here?"

Toris laughed, though not offensively, he grinned at him, "I'm sorry, Matthew, but Feliks and I already planned on spending it on Poland."

The Canadian gave a playful pout as her pulled Toris' from the car and up the stairs of the house. Kaoru had gone inside to check the house up and he had went to the backyard and had not come inside for awhile.

Once Toris was beside Matthew, they heard the Chinese yell from the backyard.

"Like, whose dog is this?

"'_Dog?'"_ The two asked, turning to each other, confused. When they headed to the backyard and saw a huge animal sniffing Kaoru.

"Oh my—!" Toris cried, alarmed. He took out his gun and pointed it at the animal, glaring at it with a sharp shooter's eye about to shoot his target.

Kaoru stood frozen when the brunet took out a gun and pointed it at their direction. He tried to back away from the mammal without angering it. He inwardly winced when he thought of one his brother doing some kind of crazy antic like this.

Matthew, who was still beside the Lithuanian, squinted his eyes at the huge bear. It was very peculiar to see a fully grown polar bear in your back yard, but something about this animal gave a sense of similarity to it. After a second of thinking his eyes widened.

"Kumajirou!" He cried out, extending his hands out to the bear, like an invitation for a embrace.

The bear whipped its head to the Canadian, forgetting Kaoru— letting him run from it without getting its attention. It whimpered and ran toward him.

"Toris, don't—!" He managed to say before he got tackled to the snowy ground. He laughed in utter bliss and patted the animal's head, ruffling its hair.

"You got, like, some serious explaining to do!" Kaoru demanded, as he and Toris hovered in Matthew's sight, not near enough the huge bear.

"Al told me Kumamichi ran away when I was at Math Camp in middle school. I cried for a week when I returned from Camp. But now I saw him a had saw him again for growing up in to such a big polar bear, I can be happier." The three and the polar bear sat near the fireplace and had hot cocoa in their hands. Matthew sat on the carpeted floor, leaning on his pet. While the other two sat on the settee couches.

Kumajirou lifted his head and opened his mouth.

"Maybe it's hungry?" Toris suggested.

"Ca…na…da…?" The bear pronounced, which earned a smile from his owner.

The two yelped in surprise.

"It-it…it _talked_!" Kaoru yelled, pressing himself to the couch.

Matthew nodded, "Yeah, I remembered teaching him to say _'Canada' _since _'Marco Polo' _was giving us a hard time." He patted its head and asked, "You hungry?" It growled softly in reply. He stood up and went to the kitchen.

Kumajirou stood up as well to follow its master, but turned around to the other two; its teeth bared and eyes narrowed.

Toris and Kaoru had the same thing in mind, _'Is it glaring at us?'_ They soon relaxed when it called after its master and went there.

**.**

"Feliks? Come here," Vash called out, Feliks walked to where he was.

"What is it?" The Polish asked.

Vash didn't say anything, but pointed at his iPad.

Feliks snorted and questioned incredulously, "Facebook? I didn't know you do Facebook?"

He grunted and leant to read it, "_'Matthew's do— I mean bear. It glared at us.'"_ Above the description there was a picture of Matthew feeding a large polar bear with fish.

"How could a polar bear…glare at you?" Feliks breathed, then added, "H-how did a bear end up with Matthew?"

A comment came from a Kaoru Wang saying _'I know Matthew needs to explain more of his life. Not tell, EXPLAIN!'_

The two blondes secretly agreed with him.

They heard some clattering of pots and pans in the kitchen. The two hastened over to see what it was. Thankfully it was Lilli. She was in her nightgown, her favourite green blanket over her shoulders. She had a glass of water in one hand and a medicine case in the other.

"Lilli!" Vash cried out at the sight of medicine case. "That's not medicine to help your cold is it?"

The girl slowly shook her head.

The other two walked to her side.

The Swiss took the case from his sister. When he opened it, he saw orange mint-size pills, it all had 'Be happy' imprinted on the sides.

He paled while Feliks kept quiet, "Are you taking anti-depressants?'

Lilli looked at him disbelievingly, a look neither the two anticipated, "No, brother!" She quietly retorted. "It's not—_it's candy!_"

Feliks reached over to take one pill and pop it in his mouth. He nodded smugly and confirmed, "It is candy." He took one again, "Vanilla…and melon?" The girl looked up to him and shook her head.

"Watermelon and mango… I think." He thought of it for a while before nodding, "Yeah, I'm totally sure."

"What's a watermelon? Or a mango?" She asked, albeit innocently.

The Polish ruffled her hair and smiled, "They're tropical fruits, princess."

Vash frowned. Forget bringing her back to Switzerland. He'll take her to the Pacific.

**.**

" 'M s'rry, T'no." Berwald muttered.

The Finish sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I followed Matthias in Twitter!" He shouted. He was seated on a box and had his wrists tied behind his back.

Matthias laughed obnoxiously, "Tell me where that Zwingli girl is, Tino. Or else!"

"'_Or else'_ what? Even if you were to torture me, it's useless! I was suppose to guard her, and _now_ I don't even know where she is!"

Never had they seen Matthias so deadpanned.

"O-oh. Okay…but… I got an invitation from Don Vargas to a party from Canada. You comin' Fin?"

"N-no."

"Oh."

"So…"

The Dane tuned to go, "Untie him, Berwald."

**.**

"Ah, Elizaveta-chan. How are you?" Kiku Honda greeted as he stopped his shopping cart beside Elizaveta Hedérváry.

Elizaveta smiled, two jars of fruit jam in each hand and placed it in her cart. "I'm alright, Kiku. Thanks. How about you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Her eyes sparkled as if she remembered something, "Oh, Kiku! I saw a new doujinshi of yours in the bookstore in the internet. They say it's not translated in English yet, and you know how I'm rusty in Japanese. Can you tell me about it?"

The Japanese man sighed happily. It had been so long since he last saw the woman. Back in high school, the two of them were serious otakus. The two used to make doujishis and post in the art sites. But after graduation, they lost contact of each other. Elizaveta got engaged and Kiku became a policeman—his day job. Then now they met up again. After nine years of no contact, they need some catching up to so.

"We could discuss it over coffee." He suggested, looking at her cart.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

**.**

"I heard the Nordics and the French will attempt to murder each other in the party, daze~!"

"I heard the Russians will have make a marriage with a man by the name of Matthew Williams."

Yao Wang spurted out what he was drinking.

Yong Soo grinned and asked his brother, "We're gonna kill the Frogs, daze?"

The man glared at him and cried out in anger, "NO! How could you youths drink these things? They're disgusting!" He said that with a sour look while looking down inside the cup.

Apparently, the Asian siblings were in a convenience store "chilling out" with their quite old brother, after some classes of the younger siblings.

Meimei rolled her eyes at him, "Nii-sama," this is what we _college students_ drink when we're thirsty."

Their brother didn't notice her sarcasm and replied, "Tea is much more better than this-this _chemically produced_ excuse of a—"

The store manager came to their table and tapped his shoulder, the Chinese man faced him with an annoyed face, and he turned back to his siblings. "Sir, we can't tolerate your insulting of our product—" Before the poor guy could finish his sentence, he pulled out a gun and shot him straight on the forehead.

Both Yong Soo and Eun Soo winced at the sound.

"Nii-sama, come on its only Wednesday! You can't go on shooting people while drinking Slurpee!" Eun Soo complained to him. "Nii-sama, we won't be safe if you keep shooting at people in public."

Yao scoffed, "That's the use of underlings; they clean your work."

Meimei leaned over to Eun Soo and whispered, "It's good we're his siblings."

"I heard that, aru."

**.**

"Remember Roderich Eldenstein? The one who's really good on the piano?"

"Yes, I remember him."

"Yeah, I'm married to him!"

The Japanese man's eyes went wide, "Oh, congratulations!" He was so happy for his best friend.

They conversed— Elizaveta doing most of the talking, and Kiku nodding and smiling.

It was like this for an hour before Kiku's phone decided to ring. He looked at the incoming call and saw that it was Matthew.

"Anou…Excuse me for a while, I need to tend to this." He told Elizaveta, standing up.

Elizaveta watched as Kiku went to answer his phone. She sighed dreamily and slumped on her seat. She reached for her coffee mug and put its rim against her lips. A small absurd idea entered her mind, but shook it off and drank.

After a long drink of her coffee, she covered her mouth again with her mug. Looking up the corner of the ceiling, she inspected the CCV camera overlooking her direction. She glared at it until the person behind her fidgeted.

"What can I help you with, Feliks?"

"Hello? Matthew?" He was now in the male comfort room

"_Hi Kiku, we're here now in Canada. I got Kaoru here."_

He gasped, "A-are you taken captive?" Is the Canadian in danger?

Matthew laughed, _"No, no. Eh, he's here with me… and Toris." _ He paused and added, _"He ran from Yo. He said he plans on moving in with you."_

"I see. Tell him I'm more than happy to take him in. Thanks for telling me., Matthew."

"_No prob. Bye."_

"Good-by."

Kiku walked back to the Hungarian with a sheepish smile. "That was a friend."

She nodded, "No, it's alright. Roderich needs me back home, why don't we get in touch."

They gave each other their phone numbers, and left with "good-by's".

**.**

**I had to rewrite, because chapter five was missing. It took me three days to do this, because of my parents' friends/visitors.**

**Review and reread the whole story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Three not-actually-OCs that I've been meaning for you all to meet. All guys. The youngest one had been conquered by Spain; and the other two are brothers conquered by Britain, I think. Dedicated to people who live in them. I don't actually live in any of them, so…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: I don't know what's North Korea's human name so I just got it off from somewhere and if this is from your page or something, I'm borrowing it just for a filler name, though I don't know if it can be unisex or something.**

**.**

Antonio looked around the Arrival area, his luggage in tow. There weren't much people in the airport at all. He heard that one of his nephew's older cousin will be meeting up with him. His nephew was in school anyway.

"Antonio! Over here!" He heard a boy shout out to him from the exit. He was quite familiar, it must be him. He smiled and dragged his luggage towards the per son.

"Hi."

"Hi." The boy nonchalantly replied, he turned to open the glass door for the Spanish, but stopped halfway and told him, "Brother is in the car, waiting. You should know that _he_ missed you so much."

Antonio smiled, "As always."

**.**

Yao Wang stepped out the car, followed by his younger brother, Yong Soo.

The social establishment by the infamous Romulus Vargas was both a casino and a hotel. Many people come here to pay for high class pleasure.

As soon as they got in the building, two suited men accompanied them.

They were met with a huge room. The floor was carpeted by green; the wall to their left was of wood and to their right was both of wood and of glass, through the glass was a huge swimming pool. Then a huge opening on the roof. There were different kinds of casino tables and many people were crowding on each.

Yao leaned his head to his left, "Xiao Chen, had your brother and sister take their positions?"

"Yes, nii-sama."

"Ah, Yao! There you are." Came the thick Russian accent Yao knew so much.

He looked at the man with an indifferent look, "Ivan," He greeted the Russian. "I see you have Natalia with you."

I van smiled childishly. "Yes. Natalia, can I speak with Yao privately?" He asked the girl hugging his arm.

She scowled at the Chinese man before letting her brother go.

"Nii-sama." Yong Soo whispered, looking at his brother worriedly.

Yao ignored the looks he got but blankly stared up at the tall Russian man. "No, aru. It's alright." He followed Ivan to another place.

Yong Soo sighed and walked to the snack table to his right, his two brothers following closely. He became annoyed when Natalia went there too. He folded his hands on his chest once the girl was at his side.

"What do you want, daze?" He asked, stubbornly.

Both persons were turning his or her back to the other, and were frowning greatly and glared at the air at eye-level. People who they would accidentally have eye contact with either of them would shudder or walk away from their sight.

"I just wanted to say is," The girl started, "tell your brother to lay off of mine." Yong Soo could hear she wasn't please with his presence either.

"Shut up, bitch."

She rolled her eyes at his answer and walked away.

"What, daze?" He whined when he heard his two brothers snickering behind him.

Xiao Chen spoke up, "You—…you should never say that to a lady." He stammered.

"Che. She was no lady…" Yong Soo told particularly no one, but the other two heard it. Annan snorted under his gloved hand. He tried to keep his laughter in but failed terribly when Xiao Chen used his back to cover his own guffaw.

**.**

"Ve~? I wondered where you went off to!" Feliciano exclaimed, a plate of his favourite dish in hand.

Natalia peeved, but still answered, "I just talked to one of my brother's comrades."

He nodded and offered the plate to her, "Pasta?"

She shook her head in declination, and went up the grand stairs where the Italian was waiting for her.

They entered the room to their left and had the door opened for them by one of the waiting staff. The room was spacious with dirty white carpeted floors and a huge glass window looking down the ballroom. In the middle of the room was a stripper pole— though it have not been used for a while— there, Feliciano's brother was tied to with leather; yesterday, the two saw that rope was giving him bruises, and also probably from the pillar of the forsaken warehouse where their last captive had been held (a certain _Swiss_ girl).

A server came forward and lifted the cover over the silver platter he was holding.

"Miss Braginski, a call."

The girl took the phone from the platter and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_What are you doing to Lovino?"_

She grinned which stopped Feliciano from starting on his plate of pasta. He cherry lips curled in a sly smile.

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Carriedo?"

"_Let go of my Lovi!"_

She hummed in thought before answering a blunt "No" Lovino's head nodded as he slept. "You shall be the one who gets him."

"_Why, you—!"_

"You had lied to the boy you love. Surely, you're not in Spain at all, are you? Lovino and I shall wait for you…" Her voice droned off as she looked at Feliciano for a date. He mouthed "midnight". "We'll wait for you until midnight," Then ended the call.

"Ve, there's an angry boyfriend."

Natalia cocked her head to the side slightly, watching the Italian of a captive, and asked as Feliciano went to her side.

"Have you fed your brother yet?"

"Ve! I forgot!"

**.**

"Don Vargas!"

"Mr. Bonnefoy! How is the party?" Romulus Vargas asked, beaming at the Frenchman with a smile.

Francis laughed, taking a sip of from his wine glass, "It is well. I must say, your Italian wine is splendid!"

People around the two ignored of them talking together and took the contentment of a high-classed person in a fancy casino. Servers were going all around serving glasses of different wines to people who would need them.

"Oh good! My grandson, Feliciano, had personally picked them out for the event."

He nodded, twirling the stem of the glass between his fingers. "He has good taste." His merry mood dropped to a serious one. "If I may ask, what is your intention for this event?"

"Nothing much. Just to celebrate the month of hearts,"

He nodded as his lips curled up again, "Well, other groups had used the event as a rendezvous place."

Sipping from his own glass, Romulus sighed softly, "Us bosses are quite reckless, are we not?"

"_Oui._"

"I must warn you, Matthias Køhler and his group are plotting to whack you dead."

"_Oui_, I've heard."

**.**

Meimei handed the rifle and a silencer to her brother. They were up the private room overlooking down the casino. Surprisingly, all the twenty floors have each a balcony that when someone wanted to know if the casino was open or not he can glance down to the bottom. The room they were in was unlit so to lessen the chances of people knowing they were there.

"Thanks, Mei."

"Sure."

Eun Soo used the scope of the gun to scan the party for a certain blonde Dane before assembling the silencer to the mouth of the rifle.

"Hey, Mei," He called the attention of his sister "Have Nii-sama given the sign yet?"

"Not yet." She pressed the earpiece in her ear. "Hey Chen, had Nii-sama give the signal?"

"_Nope. Braginski took him."_

"Do you think we could shoot Køhler already?" She smirked at the sight of Eun Soo poking the trigger. "Eun Soo over here is etching to clip."

"_Just in case, don't. Nii-sama might be pissed."_

"Roger."

**.**

"Yo Lukas!" Matthias exclaimed, all to happily.

The Norwegian rolled his eyes and asked a blunt, "What?"

"Spot any _Frogs _around?" He asks, making sure emphasis on the word 'frogs'.

"No."

He twisted his head to the tall man to his other side, "How 'bout you, Berwald?"

Berwald scowled infront of him and muttered lowly, "9 o'clock."

"Lovely."

They cut through the crowd and went straight to where the Frenchman and his dates were.

"Monsieur Bonnefoy."

**.**

"M-maple! Take that out of your mouth!" Matthew timidly yelled, trying hard to glower at his huge pet.

Kumajirou looked up to him and walked to the table where its master and the other two were preparing their weapons. He coughed out the gun unto the table infront where he was preparing for himself.

Kaoru smiled at the man, "Aw! It likes you!" He said to the Lithuanian. Toris grimaced and stuttered thanks to the polar bear.

"Are we set? We're fashionably late." Matthew informed them, standing up from the couch and walking to the door.

"Yes. We are, like, so ready." Kaoru replied, stretching up and moving with the Canadian.

"A— H-hey!" Toris cried as he copied them only to fall on the living room floor.

The other two looked at him, astonished.

The brunet was on the floor, face down. Kumajirou sitting on his back and pawing his head.

"H-help?" He asked.

The two walked to him and pulled his arms from beneath the bear.

"Come in, Kumataro!" Matthew said through gritted teeth.

The bear whined and stepped off the man without warning, making the two pull too much and stumble down the backs.

Kaoru huffed, removing the man's arm from his bosom, "I've ever felt so childish like this since, like, seven."

Toris looked up to him, and beamed, "Welcome to the household."

**.**

"Target _locked_." Eun Soo muttered.

Meimei pressed the earpiece, "Eun Soo has a clear shot of the target." She stopped to listen. "Roger." Turning to her brother she nodded him a "go".

**.**

Francis flashed a smile to the coming Dane.

"Matthias! Good evening to you." He exclaimed over the chattering.

Matthias returned a grin as Lukas, beside him, took out a gun from the creases of his jacket and pointed it at the Frenchman.

The two girls clinging on both his arms responded the same and pointing at the Nordic crew.

"You too."

The gun Lukas had was shot off from his grip.

"What the—"

Suddenly, people were screaming and running from all directions. Francis ducked and crawled to an overturned table.

"I knew this would happen." He told himself over the noise of bullets pelting over his head.

**.**

"They already started." Toris mumbled as they stopped their car on the entrance of the building. They watched for a moment as people flooded out the casino's foyer. They stepped out once the crowd got less. When they entered the club, they were met with people in evening wear and sounds of exchanging bullets, they ducked from any oncoming bullets their way.

Matthew had his head up, watching Katyusha on the second floor shooting at the Nordics with her machine gun.

"KAORU!" They heard from their right but threw themselves to the pillar to their left, but only the said man completely turned to the person calling. He got tackled and shoved down to the floor.

"Kaoru, daze!" It was Yong Soo. He raised himself on his palms, but stayed low. "What were you thinking!" He hissed at his brother. "You got Nii-sama angry!"

He looked up at him, "But w-why did you have to save me." He asked.

Yong Soo huffed, annoyed, "Because you're my brother, daze!"

**.**

"Shouldn't we help them?" Yao asked the Russian from beside him.

Ivan hummed and shook his head innocently.

Both bosses were in a private room, two levels away from the ruckus; the room had a large glass looking down the casino. They watched silently at the turmoil below started out before how it became to this.

"That's one of your men, aru! Shouldn't you do something?" He barked, his patience wearing thin. He knew the Russian was harsh, but not downright brutal.

Ivan turned his head to the Chinese man slowly, an innocent smile creeping up his face.

"The alright, it never actually hurts when one of the pawns are down." He told him calmly. "After all, this is just a game, da?"

**.**

The casino became a real life shooting range, though instead of doing target practice it was more of a massacre. Tables were overturned, used bullets scattered the carpeted floor, walls were diminished by bullets that were dodged and tainted with blood. It was the survival of the fittest. Everyone was just trying to kill anyone as long they themselves lived.

**.**

Lovino woke by the sound of muttering. He opened his eyes and raised his head and saw two men were brawling with each other, and another man heading for him with a combat knife in hand.

He froze. When the man was already a foot near him, he screamed— or at least tried to. The stupid duct tape prevented him from making but muffled sounds.

"Lovino, it's me, calm down." The man whispered pulling off the duct tape.

He sighed and said his thanks; he let him cut the ropes.

**.**

Emil ran to where his brother was. There was a bomb in the wine bar. It was ticking down to two minutes or so.

There they were near the veranda overlooking the outside pool. Somehow, he dodge enemy bullets coming at him, he just ran.

Lukas saw him and shouted, "ICE!"

The blonde could only muster a "what…" but saw that there were blood splats before him, before it fell to the ground. Before he knew it, he collapsed. His chest was drenched in blood. He felt limp and dull, then fainted. His brother ran to his aid. He shot any person who stood in his path. He cursed when his gun only made clicking sounds instead of producing bullets.

"My dear boy, why don't we resume this for another day?" Lukas narrowed his eyes at the Frenchman. "_Au revior_."

Suddenly, a helicopter hovered above them and threw a rope down to the man. He grabbed it in one hand and shoved his other hand in his pants pocket as the helicopter started to take off.

When he was only a few feet of the ground, he smiled at the blondes and tossed them a rose.

Emil started to wake up, "…omb."

Lukas flung his gun to the side and leaned his head to Dane, "Den! There's a bomb!"

Matthias nodded once and took out his phone, "Berwald, pick us up." Few seconds later, a black BMW smashed the wall behind the Dane and stopped between him and the other two. He sighed as he opened the passenger's seat, "This place was so pretty too." He went in and closed the door.

Lukas dumped his brother in the back and sat with him. They drove off and made another hole on the wall.

**.**

"_Oh querido,_" Antonio murmured, looking at the ruins of the building.

The teen boy beside him frowned. "The party's finished?" He opened the backpack on his shoulder, "I brought party hats for everyone" he pouted.

Antonio and the other boys gave him a strange look and had one thing in mind: '_That's what he was packing?'_

**.**

**Was not beta'd, was too lazy. Patrik scolded me for it. And I had Ginny helped me with this by dictation. If you love me, you will not ask why a girl is with me. Even though she's my best friend's girlfriend. Just help me by buying all the battering rams so her boyfriend won't get a battering ram to destroy my newly painted door. And Ginny just gave a news flash that battering rams are expensive… **

**DYLAN, BREAK UP WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND! ******

**Review and steal battering rams. **

**With (sarcastic) love, Authom**


	7. Chapter 7

**I will never tell my friends my account and password here in Fanfiction ever agan. Dylan commented on the last chapter with my account. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own…a lot of things…**

**.**

"_Veneziano Casino had been attacked yesterday by several mafia families- last night at about 12 pm- at the outskirts of Quebec, Canada. Six people were reported dead while thirteen were severely injured. The police anticipated that it was—"_

"ARTHUR!"

"What, you git?"

Alfred stood up from the couch as he turned off the TV remote control and grabbed the phone on the tableside, "Mattie and his friends are near that casino! They might be injured or something!"

Arthur walked to him- approaching from the couch's side. He took the liberty of babysitting Alfred once Matthew said he was going up to Canada and when he finally got discharged from the hospital. He got the whole week off so…the only trouble he needed to handle was Alfred. …And probably cooking.

"Mattie! Mattie! Talk to me, bro"

The English man had the urge to hit the idiot.

"H-hello? Oh hi Toris!" Alfred exclaimed, tone from frantic to casual. "Oh yeah, yeah! Nah, I'm alright. Yeah, thanks." He paused then cried, "MATTIIIIEE!" The blonde sobbed. "Bro, I watched from the TV that there was an explosion near your place. You aren't hurt, are you? 'Cause if you are, it will make me _very _sad! _Don't leave me, Matt_!"

**.**

Matthew sighed, "I'm alright, Al."

"_Come back home, Matt!_"

He wanted to laugh at his brother's overprotectiveness. He hasn't had Alfred worry about him since he went for his first undercover work. He couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"_Hey! This isn't funny!"_

He smiled tenderly at the sound of his brother's voice, his eyes distant.

"You're so cute, Al."

**.**

"_You're so cute, Al."_ Matthew whispered softly.

Alfred blushed. He lowered his head and covered his mouth. He turned his back at Arthur

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" He stuttered.

"_We'll come back by Thursday."_

"Hey, Mattie! Ma—!"

"_Beee—"_ He put the phone back on its receiver.

Arthur was now behind him. "How was the boy?" The American ignored his question and fell on the couch- face first. "Something happened to him?"

Alfred replied, though muffled, by the couch's mattress, "'Attie's aw'ight." He heaved, "'E 'alled 'e 'ute."

"Come again?"

He raised his head and glared at him.

"He called me cute! My brother called me cute!"

Vash sighed in relief, "Thank you, Dr. Eldenstein," he said as he stood up as the doctor side-stepped from Lilli's bed.

Lilli's fever was very persistent, it was faltering.

"You should let her rest more and most probably she would be better by the morning." Dr. Eldenstein told him as he packed his things in his case.

Feliks came in to the room and opened the door for the doctor, "I'll, like, show you out."

He nodded.

"He'll be so mad and stuff!" Feliks told him, leaning out the partly-open door. His hand grabbed the doorframe while the other on the door knob, his foot tapping on the floor anxiously."Yeah, I'll tell him once he comes back. At his house…big DUH!" He then closed the door.

The Swiss caught him say "DUH" as he came by the room to get a glass of water.

"What was that, Feliks?" He asked, "You close to Dr. Eldenstein?"

Feliks turned to him, rolling his green eyes.

"He's Matthew's private doctor, so I should, like, really know the guy! Liet would be so angry at me if a strange doctor gave Matthew some strange meds or something."

Vash nodded in agreement. Well, Matthew's staffs were good at their job, so are the people the man chooses for things. That doctor wasn't half bad, actually.

**.**

"You're…kinda cute…"

Kiku stared up at the man sitting across his desk. The man was reported to drive of the speed limit of 40 km.

He raised a brow and replied a confused "Thanks?" He doesn't usually get compliments from men—from girls, yes, girls who try to flirt their way out.

"Want to go out sometime?"

Kiku took the papers he was writing and tapped them on the table; he, then, used it to cover his blushing face and cleared his throat. This dude— _man_ is so queer. Is he really hitting on him? He turned his eyes to the other desks in the whole room. He was the only one with an offender, while the others were either reading the daily newspaper or taking a break. How could they not see what was happening over his desk?

"Okay." _Wait, what?_

"So… your name's…Kiku?"

He heaved a quite frustrated sigh. People who kept asking for his name always thought it was weird for a grown man for him.

"Yes, I know it's girly—"

The man stared at him, "I think it's…perfect." He whispered softly.

_Seriously? Really, it needed to be Tuesday too, huh?_

**.**

"Matthew," Toris started warily, "_Matthew_."

The Canadian looked up to him, violet eyes pleading, "But Kumacapabra'll be lonely." He was on his knees, hugging his large pet. They had been arguing about the polar bear. Matthew kept insisting that Kumajirou should come down with them to New York.

The brunet sighed, "You can tell your housekeeper to keep your bear for you and feed him." He assured him.

Damn, Matthew's like a cute kid at times.

Kaoru came in the room, panting.

"We should, like, leave. NOW."

Sensing some kind of danger, the other two left the bear with farewells and went to the car.

"What did you do?" The Lithuanian asked him, whispering harshly.

There was a police car tailing them.

Matthew glared at the car through the front mirror and drove to the side of the road, the police car following shortly.

Once both cars were stopped, the policeman came out his car and walked over to theirs.

Matthew rolled down his window to greet him.

"Good afternoon, Officer." He says with a smile.

The man smiled back as he saw the blond, "Mr. Williams! Nice to see you again!

"What can I do for you?"

"Your neighbor called the station and reported that you planted firecrackers in their flowerpots. She caught your plate number when you drove off."

Matthew visibly glared at the Chinese man sitting behind him.

Kaoru casually stared back and gave a peace sign.

"I'll just let you go."

Toris gapped at the policeman from beside Matthew.

Lucky them.

**.**

Kiku received a text from Matthew saying he would be back by evening and they would have to meet back in his house before notifying Alfred he was there.

It was lunch break, and the man— whom had invited him to lunch— had waited for him in the café across the road from the police station. Oh, he still hasn't got his name yet.

As he entered the café, the man called and waved to him. He walked over to his table and sat with him.

"Hello Kiku." The man greeted, a sleepy smile on his face. He wasn't bad looking, Kiku gathered, not at all. He was really handsome. The Japanese man could see the other's muscle by how the shirt was kind of skin tight.

Kiku slowly winced. _No…no more yaoi…_ He thought.

"Is something…wrong, Kiku?" He asked, a bit concerned in his tone.

He shook his head and smiled nervously, "Anou…not to be rude…I, uh, didn't get your name."

"I'm Heracles." _Heracles_ smiled.

"Mr. Karpusi!" Heracles shifted in his seat to his left. Kiku's eyes went wide in surprise. The Chief knows Heracles? "Mr. Karpusi, how are you?" The Chief asks, all too happy than his hardy tone. Kiku wanted to slip away from his chair and hide from his boss, but unfortunately, he saw him. "Oh? Honda? You friends with Mr. Karpusi?"

_I would like to ask the same._ The Japanese man gave an exasperated smile and replied softly, "Just acquaintances, really."

His mouth formed an 'o'. He then patted Heracles' shoulder. "Nice to see you're well, Mr. Karpusi. And Honda,"

Kiku got alarmed, "Y-yes?"

"You can get the rest of the day off."

He sat there frozen, unable to move. Heracles watched him as he sat there motionless with slight amusement. Once the Chief had left the café, Kiku snapped out of his trance, and looked at the man in silent shock and awe.

"_Who are you exactly?"_

He cocked his head to the side a bit, "I am Heracles Karpusi, the Grecian Heir. Do you like cats, Kiku?"

**.**

"'_The Karpusi family is a family of historical royalty and wealth. They are the symbol of momentous lineage in Greece. The Karpusi family had established and own all _Μουνί Υάτα Hotel _all over the world. They also rank as fourth in the Rich n' Famous Families._'" Lilli read.

Recovering from her fever, she was sitting up on her bed; her blanket on her legs and pillow on her back, this was comfy— but _boring, so _Feliks brought her a whole bunch of books for reading. Vash was out for a "business meeting", while the Polish blonde was downstairs, watching TV.

She reached out her hand to grab her glass of water on the bedside table. She daren't take her eyes off the book as she scanned the article. Her fingertips brushed the glass. She groaned in dissatisfaction when she accidentally pushed the glass a few inches from her.

"_They have a certain tradition—"_She flexed her fingers to get her glass. "_—of having a legitimate male child entitled as the Grecian Heir_—" She flinched when the glass fell from the edge of the table and shattered on the floor.

A frantic shriek came from downstairs.

"LILLI? You okay?" Feliks was climbing up the stairs.

She sighed, "Yeah! Don't worry, I just accidentally broke the glass!"

She could tell the Polish was relieved, "Okay, I'll get things to clean up!"

"Thank you!"

Lilli turned the page and saw a picture of two people on the right: a beautiful lady with her hair held in a loose bun and a boy about her age looking sleepily at the camera. She read the description below the picture.

"'_The late Helena Karpusi with her son Heracles—though now in his late 20's'"_

Feliks came in through the open bedroom door, a small hand broom, a small dustpan and a rag. He smiled at her, "Like what'cha reading?"

Lill answered, smiling back, "About the Grecian thing-y."

He grinned as he approached the broken glass on the floor.

"I like Heracles in the picture, he's quite the cutie. You know, like your bro—?"

"You think my brother's cute?"

**.**

"Hey, Ice, you awake?"

Emil moaned in reply. He tried sitting up but cringed when he felt painful at his back.

"W-what happened?" He managed to ask before coughing on his hand.

Matthias gave him a mug, he took it in one hand and placed it between his knees.

"You know, Fin's gonna scold you for dirtying his seats, and you kinda dirtied Norge's favourite jacket." The Dane chuckled, "Berwald took the liberty o staying up all night to check on you."

The door opened and Tino's head popped in, "Makkun, the doctor's here." He opened the door wider and let another man in.

Matthias smiled at the man and side stepped from Emil's bedside. "Ah, hey Doc! Glad you could come. I hope it wasn't a problem?"

The doctor replied monotonously, "No, it's quite alright. I was finished with my previous patient anyway."

"Ice," Matthias grinned down on Emil. "This is Dr. Eldenstein, a private doctor and a specialist." He turned to the doctor, "Take good care of our li'l bro, Doc."

Dr. Eldenstein nodded and walked calmly to Emil's bed. The Dane quietly left the room and closed the door.

"So, Mr. Jenssen," The doctor started as he took out his stethoscope from his briefcase and looked at him, "How do you feel?"

Unconsciously, Emil asked, "Why do doctors always ask first on how their patients feel or something?"

The doctor sat next to him and pressed the funnel-shaped thing to his chest, "Alright then let we start once more. Hello, Mr. Jessen, found any cute girls lately?"

"What—"

He smirked a bit at his unusual greeting, "I don't know, it just came out of my mind. Oh sorry, I forgot, please take off your shirt."

The blonde didn't hesitate on unbuttoning his shirt, he looked down and saw his bosom wrapped in linen.

"That's a bad wound, Mr. Jenssen."

"Please," He said wearily, "Just call me Emil."

"Emil…ly."

"No, just Emil."

Dr. Eldenstein nodded, "My apologies, I just remembered a patient from before." This caught the boy's attention.

"What— did something happen to her?"

He sighed and stared downcast, unknowingly smiling sadly, "Emily, she… had Multiple Personalities Disorder. She was so sweet when she was Emily. Although, when Mary Jane she typically would hurt people. But she had made an exception on me, Mary Jane would only be staring at me oddly.

"She died… by suicide. She wrote, _'We shall leave. Mary Jane loathes you.'_"

The two kept quiet until Emil muttered, "I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright."

**.**

Feliks waited by the entrance stairs for the arrival of the others.

"Feliks!" He heard Matthew from the gate. He was running towards the Polish, he waved at him happily.

Once he was about a meter from him, Feliks looked at him tediously then whispered reflexively, "_Mary Jane_."

Matthew stopped in front of him and scowled, "We made a pact that you will not utter that name anymore." He grabbed Feliks' wrist and raised it, the other winced and looked away. His sleeve fell and showed a small faint scar of a slash on his wrist. "Also Emily. They already left, didn't they?" He asked, menacing rage on his voice.

"They have."

Matthew smiled and let go of his wrist.

"I'm home, Feliks."

Feliks smiled slowly, "Welcome back."

**.**

"What are you thinking about, Ice?" Tino asked when he caught Emil looking at the mug intently.

"I'm thinking …about what Dr. Eldenstein talked to me about."

"About what?"

"A girl called Emil and Mary Jane."

Tino's brows raised, "'Mary Jane?'"

"She was once his patient who had DID. She killed herself."

The Finnish man was shocked, "Oh no! That's terrible!"

Emil agreed, "Yeah. Hey Fin?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for the bloody mess I left in your car."

He smiled, "Nah, it's alright."

**.**

"You…have a lot of…_cats_, uh Mr. … _Karpusi_?" Kiku told the man as he was met with a living room, the lengthy couch full of cats. He felt Heracles shift from beside him.

"Please, just Heracles is fine."

"_Anou…_ Alright."

Heracles went to the island counter as he let Kiku sit on the couches. A white hairless cat purred and rubbed its head on Kiku's hand. He smiled at it and scratched below its neck.

"You like…cats too…Kiku?" The man asked he placed a tray on the coffee table. "I have lavender." He announced, sitting beside him.

The Japanese man's eyes lightened up. "'Lavender?'"

Heracles nodded, "Mm. You like lavender…tea?" He handed him a teacup.

"I love lavender tea. It's my favourite." He took a sip.

He heard Heracles give a low chuckle, "Then I was right."

"'Right?'"

The man sat nearer to him, much to his discomfort. Heracles brushed his knuckles on Kiku's cheek then to the side of his jaw.

Kiku was stunned. He sat there motionless as he smirked and put a strand of hair behind his ear. He leaned much more closely and whisper.

"_I've been watching you._"

**.**

Elizaveta Hedérváry pouted at her tall coffee mug. Something was bugging her since she left the shop. The girls back in the shop kept asking on why she kept her maiden name when she was legally wedded. She doesn't know actually. She IS happily married. Roderich is gentle, caring and loving to her. But why did she keep her maiden name?

She was on the couch, Indian-squatted; she had to wait for Roderich so they could go to Matthew's house together.

The usual honk was heard from the front yard, the engines of the car then turned off. Elizaveta didn't bother opening the door, since her husband had already opened it with his own keys.

"Elizaveta, you here?" He asked from the entrance hall.

She answered with a half-yell, "Living room!" She soon heard the soft taps of Roderich's shoes as he entered said room.

"Hello, love. Had a good day?" He asked as he walked to her from behind the couch and kissed her forehead a she looked up to him.

"It was nice." He patted her head. "How about you?"

Roderich placed his bag on the settee and walked over to his piano.

They had three pianos all over the house; one in the living room, in the music room, and the sitting room leading to the swimming pool outside.

He started a soft melody before speaking once again, "Remember Vash?" He asked, not missing a note on the piano.

"Mh-hm?"

The melody became powerful and fast. "I had to check on his sister this morning."

"What of it?"

"He knows my name, yet he doesn't remember me."

Elizaveta turned to the piano's direction, "Your best friend from Grade 1? He doesn't remember you?" That was absurd.

The notes the piano produced became faster and hard. Ooh, Roderich was seriously pissed _off_. He did not reply to her, but continued playing. She obviously understood this situation, so she did not pester him any more questions. Once he was done, she stood up.

"Do you want coffee before we go?"

He nodded, "Yes please. Thank you, love."

They arrived in front of Matthew's house and parked infront. They saw Matthew was seated on the stairs, looking like a heart broken girl. He had his chin on his palms, his elbows on his lap. The two got off the car and greeted him, "Hello, Matt—"

He looked up to them, "Matthew's not here."

Roderich and stared at him in awe, while Elizaveta gaped at him.

**.**

**So you could understand about Emily/Mary Jane, they are just one person. It was one of Matthew's mission-assignment to go undercover in a mental hospital. Well, that would be my only clue to you people. I apologize for the long wait, because of exam week, I had to review— though, my friends- who are girls…who are quite older than me- told me that I should NEVER review during exam week. I should review a week before exam week so I wouldn't have "mental block" from the pressure or something.**

**So people, you should NEEEVEEER review during exam week. I would like my readers to have high grades on their exams.**

**Oh, I should probably thank people who reviewed on my story. So… THANK YOU. **

**Dylan commented on the story using MY account! So my lovely readers, don't give your friends your accounts and password. (DylanandGinnyhaven'tbrokenupyet.)**

**So review.**

**[Not beta'd]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia**

**.**

_She was shoved into the room, stumbling to the padded floor and falling on it. The metal door was slammed shut._

"_Your doctor will be coming, Emily." The nurse exclaims happily though sadistic._

"_Please don't lock me up! She'll be angry! She'll kill me!"_

_The nurse ignored her and walked away._

_Emily bowed her head in defeated gesture. She lifted her head once she heard the hallway quiet. She sighed and stood up._

"How are you, Williams?"

"_Feminish."_ The person on the other line of his ear piece laughed.

"That is why you're fitted for this, Williams. Anyway, once you're out for lunch, you need to find him."

"_Why do I always get the missions on acting a girl?" He was really fitted for this; he was so exposed in theatre because of this. And there were so many times that he was used as the leading woman for plays back in high school_

"Like what you said, you're 'feminish'. How's your bra?"

"_It's falling." He grunted as he fell on the wall. "I'll never let you fix my disguise ever again. I'll have Toris do it for me when I have an assignment like this." _

"Can't you fix it?"

"_Why don't you get bond in a stray jacket and fix your non-existent breasts?"_ _He slid down and leant his head on the wall. His back was facing the door if ever that vicious of a nurse decided to check on him— well, _Emily_ — and he won't be caught talking to himself. Or else his disguise would be jeopardized. _

"Hm…Nah, it's your thing to be the seducing snake—"

"'_Seducing snake?' Really? Don't tell me the others are thinking that too."_ _Soon enough from his earpiece, laughs erupted and he very well knew that he was the butt of the joke. "Oh great, you people hearing me now? Well guess what, I'M SEXIER THAN __**ANY**__ OF YOU!" The others laughed merrily at that._

"_Jerks…" He muttered, "I swear once I get out of my bra—" A hand patted his shoulder making him flinch. _

"_Hello there, you're Emily, I presume?" He looked up with frightened eyes. _'Did he hear? Does he know?'

"_Hearing that your voice is actually a man's I'm guessing you're here for undercover work."_

_Matthew sighed and stood up, using the wall as support. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself."_

"Williams! Don't do it! He's not one of ours!"

_He ignored the person on the other line of his earpiece. "Matthew Williams, CIA." The man nodded. "I would gladly shake my hand with yours so I wouldn't be impolite, but I'm here to act as a crazy girl not to shake hands."_

"_I understand. I am Dr. Eldenstein. Roderich Eldenstein."_

_For months, he was stuck in there and Dr. Eldenstein's meetings with him were lessening. After two months, he became mad. A flawless disguise became a traumatic effect. _

**.**

"Matthew! I'm so sorry!" He heard a familiar voice. "Matthew! Wake up, I-I won't say her name anymore!"

He opened his eyes and saw Feliks holding unto his hand, crying on his arm on the mattress.

"Whose name?" He asked as he sat up, "What are you talking about?"

Feliks tackled him in a hug. "_I won't say her name ever again, I swear._" He whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry, Matthew."

**.**

Kaoru looked around the living room. There was Elizaveta Hedérváry, the famous local stylist; then Roderich Eldenstein, a world-renowned pianist though retired in a young age to become a private doctor. Toris was in the kitchen, while Feliks was with Matthew who was recovering since Toris hit him with a frying pan. Elizaveta Hedérváry glared at him for using the frying pan she gave to Matthew, and for using a frying pan ON Matthew.

It seems someone said a forbidden word that triggered the atmosphere to be this thick and awkward.

Matthew became his usual self after 30 minutes of recovery. He was smiling like a child again.

"Guys," He started, as he closed the room door and turned around. "Ivan Braginski is the last boss we have to deal with, though I could manage it myself." He looked at the five people present. He frowned, where were Vash and Kiku?

"Where are the other two?" The blonde asked. He suddenly bowed his head and said in a low menacing voice, "_Your asses belong to me, don't forget that._"

This alarmed Toris. He pulled out a frying pan from the side table and aimed at the Canadian." Elizaveta jumped from her seat and yelled at the Lithuanian, "Don't you DARE!" Both Feliks and Roderich watched them in disbelief while Kaoru watched with mere amusement.

Matthew was smirking at them and grinned as their childishness. The door behind him clicked and opened only to make contact with his head. It made a dull _bang_ sound and another when he fell on the floor.

Five pair of eyes watched as Matthew lay on the floor unconscious while the door beat him mercilessly.

"Stop that!" Feliks shouted at the person manipulating the door.

The person standing from the other side of the door replied, "But I can't open the door!" He attempted to open it again.

Feliks groaned when the door hit Matthew again. He ran to get the guy.

Matthew started with a moan as he felt his head throb. He saw somebody running towards him. He smiled when he saw it was Feliks and sat up. "Hey Fel—"

Feliks slammed open the door and ignored the _thwuk_ sound and came face to face with Vash Zwingli. "Stop killing Matthew!"

Vash raised a brow and poked his head to crane his neck to the other side of the door, "What's Matthew doing on the floor?"

It was 9:56 as Toris read from the clock. It took about more than 50 minutes for Feliks to argue with Vash and get an ice pack for Matthew.

Matthew stared at the small crowd gathered in his living room.

"So this would be…Vash Zwingli, Elizaveta Hedérváry, Roderich Eldenstein, Kaoru Wang, Toris Laurinaitis, and Feliks Łukasiewicz." He said sheepishly, as he made eye contact with each person from his left to right.

"Would there be any comments, reflections, suggestions, or violent reactions before I start?" He cringed when Roderich raised his gloved hand. It was always something serious when Roderich would say something. "Yes, Roderich?"

The Austrian man stood up, and then took out a gun and pointed it at the Swiss.

"Woah! Put that away! You could hurt someone!" Vash shouted, he had his hands up.

Roderich narrowed his eyes and glared at him, "I'd be glad to _hurt_ someone when that someone is whom my gun is pointed at."

Vash didn't understand him, "I barely know you! You're a doctor and doctors don't usually pull out guns!"

Between the two, Elizaveta sipped her coffee casually.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Other than the doctor who checked up on my sister? **NO**!"

"Why don't you remember me?"

Elizaveta had to calmly place her mug on the coffee table before grabbing the gun from her husband and threw it behind her.

Matthew uttered a shocked "Ah!" when the glass shattered from the impact.

She didn't hear the glass break. She shot up to stand between them. She was calming Roderich and explains to Vash. Well, she was the only woman there—she knows Feliks was there, but he didn't count— and being a woman she needed to be the matured one and take the situation in hand.

"You two sit your asses down!" She pulled out a machine gun from the bag beside her feet. "Or I shoot it for you!" The two were stunned. Roderich sat back down. "Roderich, chill! Vash?"

"Yes, Mrs. Crazy?" The said man rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest.

"Roderich was your best friend back in Grade 1."

Vash's eyes widened, "_'Best…friend?'"_ He turned to Roderich, "_Roddy?"_

Elizaveta closed her eyes and say sarcastically, "You let the man who forgot you for more than twenty years call you that, but to your own wife, who's been faithful to you, you forbid her?" She shook her head and walked around the coffee table and sat beside Feliks and Toris.

Toris leaned to her and asked, "Where'd you get the gun?"

She looked at him with a weary smile, "It's my friend's child's."

"He like guns?"

"Yeah, he saw me keep a gun in my studio and made his mother buy him one."

Toris wanted to sweat drop, "Oh…it's fake, then." Elizaveta pushed the trigger only for it to emit a fake machine gun's sound.

Vash took out an envelope and gave it to Matthew. "Someone took Kiku."

Matthew and Toris had the urge to slap themselves, while Kaoru nearly sputtered out his drink.

Matthew took the envelope and ripped it open, "That's the fourth time this lifetime."

Feliks grinned lazily at him, "And all of them are somehow interrelated to you. You must have bad luck, Matthew."

"Yeah, and I kept thinking that that flower pot kept falling on my head is good luck. He muttered as he took out a folded paper and threw the envelope on the coffee table.

Roderich decided to ask, "There've been a flower pot falling on your head?"

He smiled sweetly, "No, can't I fake sarcasm, Roddy?"

Elizaveta, covered her mouth with the brim of her mug, and said through her cough, "_Burn, bitch."_

"'_Dear Matthew Williams, _

_We had taken Kiku Honda. He is safe; I just wish to speak to him alone. We shall hand him back to you once we are done._

_The Grecian Heir,_

_Heracles Karpusi_

_P.S. Bring cat food when we meet.'"_

"Who asks for cat food when you kidnap Kiku?" It was a question everybody in the room shared, though only Feliks decided to utter it out loud.

Toris shrugged, "Maybe he'll be stuffed with cat food."

"I hope not."

"But we don't have any cats to feed Kiku to." Matthew muttered annoyed, inspecting the letter. He implied sounding hopeful, "Maybe we could use him for dead body sushi instead?"

Kaoru piped in the conversation, "Isn't that where naked people lie down and become the sushi tray?"

"You people are SICK!" Elizaveta yelled. "This is Kiku we're talking about! Why do you hate him so much?"

Matthew looked at her annoyed, "You couldn't see a joke even if it were to dance naked in front of you, eh?"

She could hear Roderich cough _"Burn, bitch."_

**.**

Emil was captivated by Dr. Eldenstein's story of Emily and Mary Jane. But Mary Jane intrigues him most. This side of Emily would use to hurt people; would it be physical or verbally? Though, what made Mary Jane make an exemption on the Doctor? Is there more to him than meets the eye? Probably.

That's why the Nordic boy was attempting to break his leg and have the doctor come over and tell him more about them.

He had climbed up the tree— which just outside their house, in the backyard— while the others were still inside the house doing who-knows-what. Now he was walking on the branch, he wasn't aiming for anything up there.

'_Maybe this isn't a good idea.' _He thought as he started looked up the leafy head of the tree; he stretched a foot to the side to have a steady step on the branch and smiled, _'It's worth it.' _He leaped on the branch and walked slowly. After a few steps, the branch's surface became uneven and he started becoming unbalanced.

"EMIL!" A voice beneath him shouted. He looked down and saw Berwald frazzled at the sight of him. "Emil, what're you do'n?"

The boy simply said, "Breaking my leg."

"Ye're not 'n stage. It's not Br'dway."

He groaned, "This has nothing to do with my theatre career."

"Su_san, have you seen Emil?" He heard Tino from below his tree perch. "His acting manager called." Berwald must have pointed him. "E-eh? Ice_kun," he paused, "How's the weather up there?"

He ignored the question and told him like a kid who just accomplished something, "I'm breaking my leg."

"But you're not—"

"This has nothing to do with my career!"

The two kept quiet.

Emil sighed in frustration, "I'm literally breaking my leg."

"What will you do when you've done that?"

"I'll know more about Mary Jane."

"Who?"

**.**

Feliks answered the phone. It had been ringing for long now and it's ringing had rebounded and echoed in the hallway.

"Hello~? Matthew Williams' house, what can I do for you?"

A Russian accent came up, though it was a girl's, _"Where's Matvey?"_

"Oh, Natalia. Nice to hear you again." He said thickly. He could feel the girl's aura through the phone.

"_Let me speak with _Matvey."

"Good morning, Natalia." Matthew greeted lovingly. The door was closed by Toris to give the Canadian and his girlfriend privacy.

"Natalia Braginski is his girlfriend?" He asked Toris, as he sat down next to him. "He _does_ know that she's Ivan Braginski's sister, right?"

Toris chuckled, "Yeah."

"We're lucky to, like, see Matt live right now."

Kaoru agreed, "I, like, heard the chic's suitors would be shot dead if she hates them." He thanked Feliks as he gave him a cup of tea.

The door opened and Matthew entered the room, exasperated.

"How was it?"

"Her… She wants to take me out to dinner and shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Dunno. Maybe some girl thing."

Natalia was pissed off. She heard that someone was dating _her_ Matvey. That person shall feel shall feel all her daggers in their body.

"Natalia, aren't you going to change to meet up with _Matvey_?" Yekaterina asked.

The girl shook her head, _"Nyet."_ Natalia was known who wears clothes with ribbons and bows.

But today, she'll wear normal for a change, it's for Matthew. And Matthew, being the amorous boyfriend he is, should love her even if she isn't wearing her infamous hairbow.

Her phone rang as she sat down at the table. She was in the mall, seated outside the café when Matthew and her had their first, though not official, date. Some men barged in the café and took Matthew— on his chair— and marched off. So that did not count.

"Hello?" She asked as she answered her phone.

"_Natalia, where are you? I can't find you." _Came the worried voice of _Matvey_. "I'm outside of the café and—"

She turned around as she heard the familiar voice of her boyfriend and saw that it was him standing infront the café's entrance.

"_I-is that you?" _Oh, he's surprised. He walked to her and greeted her with a sheepish smile. "Natalia."

"_Matvey._"

Matthew sat down across her. "You look…different."

She raised her brows.

"But still beautiful."

She smirked. She was in a long sleeved shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and white tennis shoes. She wore a pair of sunglasses on her eyes.

The waiter came after a few moments of Matthew smiling at her.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes." Matthew sighed dreamily. "I'll have a slice of your blueberry cheesecake and latte."

Natalia simply said, flat out, "Iced coffee and salad."

The waiter then left.

"Natalia, did you go to Don Vargas' party last week?"

"_Da._"

"Eh? Why didn't I see you? I came with Toris and a friend,'

"'A friend'?"

Matthew grinned, "I got a hold on one of Wang's brothers. His name is Kaoru Wang, the one with the fire crackers?

She hummed in reply. "_Da._ I know him."

They kept silent.

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"Eh?"

They stared t each other for a long while before an idiot behind her cleared his throat.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Natalia. I didn't hear you."

She heaved a sigh, "I heard you were dating someone else…"

"Oh gosh, it's not that Lady Gaga thing is it?"

She kept quiet.

"Natalia, it's only coincidence that another guy is sharing the same name with me. I'm not a player."

She smiled at him.

_This_ is the Matthew Williams whom she had fallen in love for.

**.**

**I think I've scared you from my previous note. About calling you 'pumpkin' or whatever. It's just that I don't know how to thank you for reading and reviewing on my story. I really do appreciate it. So…**

**In this chapter: we get to see a glimpse of one of Matthew's undercover assignment. Then his small assembly in a rendezvous. Don't worry about the glass window Elizaveta broke, Vash will pay for it [feheheheh…]. Then Elizaveta and Roddy coming at each other with the invective things. [If you don't know what 'invective' means, neither do I. I just used the synonym for 'insults'] Next morning, we find that Emil, Roddy's patient, wants to know more about Emily and Mary Jane. Don't forget, Emily and Mary Jane is the same person, who is Matthew. [I just got Emily by making up Roderich saying 'Emily' instead of Emil's name. And 'Mary Jane' kicked me on the balls once I understood it was some other name for Marijuana. Epic fail, eh?] Then Natalia calls Matthew for a date. [It was hard not to put that CanadaXLady Gaga talk even though it's quiet old.] It's for fun. Don't forget, our Lilli is still having fever, don't worry she'll be fine. Oh and the glass that fell, Vash will pay for it. [fwahahahahah!] **

**Thanks for reading. Keep reviewing. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I typed the wrong chapter so I had to redo it again. Sorry for the long wait. I don't know my additional notes for the last chapter and my notes here.**

**Liechtenstein was once under the Hapsburg family and Holy Roman Empire. It was one of their countries when they had ruled at their time. I'm just taking the part where she was a country for HRE, so guess who she will be **_**awesomely**_** be relatives with.**

**I don't own.**

**.**

Lilli was fine by the end of the week. She could go to work tomorrow then go to the shooting ranch with Alfred after work. Oh, and there's a new mayor too, she got the message from text. A man by the name of William Kirk. He smokes, but they say he's really nice.

"So you're my secretary, huh? Too cute, really." This is the mayor, William Kirk. He said that after giving a moments glance at Lilli and going back to read his papers.

Lilli was taught to be observant. So being observant, she knew that there was as an oddly faint hint of an accent. Though he kept insisting that he was an American-born citizen. And he doesn't look American too.

She entered the office to hand him another stack of papers. He looked up from his current papers and cleared his throat to get her attention as she was out the door. Her eyebrows rose as she met his eyes; which were awfully familiar. He smiled at her dearly and asked.

"Well, Miss Secretary, please get me some coffee and I'll tell you a secret."

She nodded, "Yes sir." And went to the lounge room [is that what you should call it?] to get his coffee.

All the people she has made coffee for had praised her for it. 'Weird' she'll say, and they'll ask if she put anything special in it or if she had a recipe for it. In fact, she hates it when coffee was self-mix— thank goodness they didn't get coffee beans and make them ground it manually— instant was more convenient anyway. [I gotta agree with her.] But still, she makes it how she makes her usual cup.

"Oh hey, Lilli! Makin' coffee for the mayor?"

She saw her colleague and smiled, replying, "Yes."

She grinned, "I bet he'll love you when he drinks that."

The blonde girl laughed nervously as she finished the mix, "Thank you." And goes back to the mayor's office.

Once she entered the room, the mayor exclaimed "That was fast!"

"Huh?" Fast? Her?

"I thought you'd chat with the others first. You know, like gossiping?" He mused.

Her lips twitch in a small, distant smile and gave him his coffee, "I'm not the one who gossips, sir."

He looks up from his cup, blowing the steam off, "I see, I could trust you then."

She looked at him strangely. What was with the mayor? He's a bit queer.

The man took a sip, "I'm from Scotland, actually." Something in Lilli clicked; the mayor is Scottish? He drank again and put it down on the desk, "I'm actually here to find someone." His green eyes stared up at hers. "So as my secretary, I will need your aid."

**.**

_Kring. Kring. Kri—_

"Hello?"

"_Alfred, I'll need to reschedule."_

"What."

"_Something came up, so I can't go shooting with you."_

Alfred scowled, "Lil, we had to reschedule twice! Don't tell me you can't come again."

"_I am."_

He puffed his cheeks, "Hey—HEY! Your best friend is more important than your _beloved_ city!"

Lilli laughed, _"You mean, the city we both are protecting. Don't forget, Alfred, you're a cop."_

"And you're not?"

"_Yes."_

"Pfft. You owe me!"

"_Good bye, thanks a lot Alfred."_

Alfred sighed and put down his cell; he stared at the man sitting before his work table and gave a friendly smile, "What can I help you with, sir?"

**.**

Lilli was waiting by the Records Office, which had been closed, but had been secretly given the key on her desk. William, he insisted she calls him, was talking to one of the guards back in the City Hall. The City Hall and the Records Office are two separate buildings but just right beside each other, only being separated with a huge leafy hedge.

"Oi, there you are!" Exclaimed William as he went up the stairs. She finally got a hint of his Scottish intonation. William grinned and gave her a paperbag.

"W-what's this for?" She asked timidly, looking inside it.

"Food."

She looked at him surprised, "But sir—" He eyed her "_William_, surely we can't eat while we're inside the Records Office. The—"

He waved her off, "Don't forget who I am. I can slip through things by just saying the word."

The mayor's a free-loader, Lilli thought.

**.**

Folders shuffled and papers were scanned through noisily as both mayor and secretary looked into each cabinet and organizer. It went like that to no avail, to add to it, the moonlight was shining vividly on the carpeted floor and that was their only source, but that did not help them.

William heard Lilli hiss from two cabinets from him. He stretched out a hand to know if she was alright only to pat empty air and hear that the girl had walked from his side. He was about to call her but had been cut short since the girl seemed to have found the light switch and let the lights flood in the room.

Blinking away the whiteness from the surprise of blinding white lights, he blinked in confusion and spots came after it. When he had fairly enough light to look around, he turned to her with a grin.

"You are really too cute to be my secretary."

"Sir, wouldn't it be more easier if I were to know who we are looking for?" She suggested firmly.

William frowned playfully and took out a roll of his smokes and lit it. "I don't know if he had changed his name. But I bet his last name's still Kirkland. So, Arthur Kirkland."

"Oh, that's easier then." He watched as the girl took and flip open her phone. She looked at it and _presumingly_— since he can't see from where he was standing—scroll down from her phone book. She pressed it on her ear before walking towards him and gave it to him.

He raised a thick brow at her, though she urged him to answer it. Taking the tobacco from between his teeth, he listened for the other line.

"_Hello? Lilli? Are you there?"_

He looked at her and mouthed, "I owe you." She nodded.

"_Lilli? Or is it Vash?"_

"Arthur." The man from the other line squeaked.

"_W-william? How-how'd you—"_

"That's mayor Kirk to you." He grinned as he patiently listened for his brother stammer. He watched Lilli again. She walked to one of the cabinets and opened it. As she used her fingers to flip the files, she kept her index finger raised. Ignoring that, she pulled out a white file and leaned on the opened drawer, closing it.

**.**

Lilli had cut her finger just now, and thinking of William, she daren't walk out on him to tend to her cut. She decided to read Matthew Williams' records. As she scanned the usual biodata and flick pages over, a paper she wasn't expecting stood out. It was a newspaper clipping. She read it. Oh, Matthew was in a hockey team?

**.**

Sunday.

Vash was in the local grocery. He was on a scavenger hunt for a vegetarian meal since his sister was telling him to start losing weight. How she found out about his weight? He doesn't know. He was thinking about his invitation to Matthew's secret mafia police organization thing. He can attend their meetings but he was allowed to their secrets yet, but Feliks told him that he needed to be in the group now so he could be told their secret. Specially Matthew's secrets, Elizaveta told him that his love life is very interesting. So curiosity getting the best of him, he wanted to know about Matthew's love life.

"Hey you!" An obnoxious voice came from behind. Vash stopped his cart and glared at the person. It was an albino. "Yeah, you." The man grinned widely at him, jogging towards him. "You're Lilli's brother, _ja_?" He stopped in front of him.

"Yes, I am." Vash answered. "What's up with it."

"I'm her cousin."

He was surprised, "_'Cousin?'_ Our cousin?" He saw the man's unusual red eyes stare him down.

"_Nein_, just Lilli's. She _is_ adopted."

Vash wanted to cringe. He had heard something like that from their relatives back in Switzerland; they used to talk about that behind his back. He loved his little sister dearly. But she was _adopted_. Damn.

"What do you want?" The Swiss asked quite rudely and gripped his cart handle tightly.

"The name's Gilbert _Awesome_ Beilshmidt."

"I'm–"

Gilbert cut him, "Vash, I know."

He wanted to ignore him so much that he started walking with his cart again. Unfortunately, Gilbert walked along side with him.

"So, what'cha shopping for?"

"Vegetables."

Gilbert stopped, the blonde kept walking. "Then why are you in the meat section?"

Vash stopped top, soon after. He growled lowly made a U-turn to go to the vegetable section. Gilbert laughed and followed him.

**.**

"_Bruder_! I'm home!" Lilli shouted from the main door. She took a sniff of the air once she entered the corridor. It smelled of cheese. "_Bruder_, are you cooking?"

"Kitchen!" Vash called.

She dumped her bag on the sofa as she pass through the living room and went to where her brother was. When she entered there was a man with white-ish hair over the stove, mixing something with a wooden ladle. She squinted, thinking her eyes are deceiving her.

"_Bruder_?"

"Lilli!" Vash exclaimed, getting her attention. He was seated on the left side of the island counter. He pointed his huge fork at the other man, "Have you met your cousin Gilbert?" The man turned and waved at her.

"'_Cousin Gilbert'_?" Lilli blinked. "Aren't you the one in Facebook?"

Gilbert ignored her question and threw the ladle in the sink. He grinned, "Sauce is ready."

**.**

"_Vegeterian_?" She asked; half surprised, half amused. "I didn't think you'd take it to heart."

The Swiss poked the small tomato with his fork and replied, "Well, I took it to stomach." [A/N: This is intentional. I made Vash say it like that only to contradict to what Lilli said.]

Gilbert chuckled, "_Ja_. So Lilli, how was your day?"

She paused to think of it. "I reschedule with Alfred. The mayor dragged me to the Records Office only to see that the person he was looking for was In my phonebook."

"'The mayor'?" Gilbert repeated. "Do tell, Lilli, what's your job?"

Vash answered for her, "Mayor's secretary."

"Oh, that's neat." He leaned over the table, across her. "Is the pay good?"

The blondes gave him an incredulous look.

"Hey, come on! If I don't know who makes the most, who will I like the most?" He winked at Vash— who just waved his fork nonchalantly.

Lilli giggled and ate. "Gilbert, how did you find Vash?"

The albino smiled, "In the meat section."

She looked at her brother confused, "_'Meat section?'_ Wha—?" She asked slowly.

Vash groaned, "My male instincts told me to go there."

"Hah." Gilbert spat mockingly. "Your male instincts suck."

The blond stared at him coldly, saying, "You think yours is better?"

"_Ja._"

"Prove it."

Gilbert left his fork on the side of his plate. His chair fell on the kitchen floor as he pounced on him. He sat on Vash's lap, facing him. Meanwhile, the one being sat on flushed in fage.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off me!"

He frowned down on him, trying to keep him from pushing him down. "I'm proving you my instincts."

"What does _this_ prove? That you're _gay_?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Vash meant it as a rude remark, but it came back at to him in an unusual reply.

Lilli laughed softly at their bickering. Usually, their dinner—Vash and hers— would only be this occasionally fun. Specially, when a friend or two would visit them. So Cousin Gilbert is gay? That's an odd twist in the family.

"Don't tell me you hate gays."

"This is a free country! I can do whatever want!"

Gilbert smirked. "Have you ever liked a girl?"

"Yes!"

"Had a relationship with one?"

"Yes…" Vash's voice droned off.

"Did not sleep with one?"

"Yes!"

"Had sex with a guy?"

"Yes!"

When the blonde uttered that , the albino stumbled off of him to grab his chair and side with Lilli. He held the chair like an animal tamer to a lion in a circus.

"Lilli!" Gilbert whispered, bending to her ear. "Your brother," He swallowed. "He's _gay_." He said it like a plague.

Vash blushed, "Y-you tricked me! D-don't put words i-in my mouth like t-that l-lie!"

Gilbert stood straight from beside Lilli— who was eating calmly.

"Denial!"

**.**

Tino came around, driving his white Pajero per usual.

"Hey, Lilli! Hi, Vash!" He exclaimed over the top of the car as he got out from the driver's seat. He saw the albino standing on the other side of the girl, her brother on her right, he greeted him, "Hello!"

Gilbert smirked and replied, "You're pretty cute for a guy." He partly shouted for the other to hear.

He raised his hand in a dismissive action, "Sorry, my boyfriend won't like it."

The albino pouted playfully, "So you're taken?" He asked, dejected.

Lilli laughed at their antics, "Gilbert, stop flirting with my bodyguard."

"But, shouldn't your bodyguard be single?"

She walked down the lengthy steps to Tino's car. "Why? It's not like I'm like those desperate girls who would hit on guys every time I see one. Besides, Tino _is_ taken; I don't have the courage to try to ask him out or something."

Gilbert lightened up, "I would."

Vash from beside him, turned to look at him expectantly with a soft glare, "But you're not Lilli are you?"

He shrugged, "I could; if I was cute."

Tino told him, pointing, "But you're hot."

He grinned at him, "Thanks for clarifying!"

**.**

**I wrote chapter ten before finishing this one.**

**So basically this is a day in Lilli's life. I just want to emphasize that she is Gilbert's cousin. I've wrote the ending already in a 'too big to be a notebook' yellow notebook.**

**Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The folder of my stories had been mysteriously erased— no, seriously — so I don't know what my notes were from last chapter. **

**So I had to rewrite this chapter, I kinda forgot what my notes where for this chappy. But I do remember something about Lilli being Gilbert's cousin. Yeah, I dunno if I just repeated this part so please forgive me. So anyway, Liechtenstein was also one of the Holy Roman Empire countries, thus being Prussia's cousin. That's what I read from someone's comment; but from what I read from Wikipedia Liechtenstein was under the Austria-Hungary blah blah land once owned by the Hapsburg family [lol, she's their child! Fuhuhu]**

**Blah blah blah, yada yada. Oh and I saw that Liechtenstein's anthem or something was **_**'For God, for the Prince, and for the Fatherland'**_** See that? '**_**Fatherland'**_** while probably most of the bigger countries are referred to '**_**motherland'**_**. Yes, Liechtenstein's ruler is a prince, hence the Nyotalia version of her with a small crown and a monarch cape. [Actually, the thing I like about Liechtenstein is her Male!Nyotalia. He's the young, polite, silent type that I like— no, I'm not gay]**

**That's probably it.**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**.**

"You made the right choice, da?"

"Yeah."

"You're not scared, da?"

"Yeah."

"You're not going to back down, da?"

"Yeah."

"You're happy, da?"

"Da." Matthew's tongue had slipped; he kept hearing the Russian add 'da' after every sentence he utters, thus, altering his mind making a slip of the tongue. His cheeks were flushed pink once he thought about what he just said.

Ivan laughed, "Am I having an effect on you, comrade?"

Matthew smiled, "Da" he answered, though it was intentional. He looked around the darkly lit restaurant. The whole place was dark because of its black walls and from the night outside, though there weren't many windows. The whole restaurant's designs were giving the dark classy vibe to it. There were white lamps placed above each table. Their plates were already occupied by a Russian dish, Ivan had urged him to try. His eyes drifted to his glass of wine, then to his fork and knife.

The Russian hummed, "I heard one of your members had been abducted. Would you like me to help?"

He declined, "No thank you. I can handle it. It's only a trade with the Karpusi family."

"Ah yes, the Karpusi. You and the Heir are quite good, in par actually."

Matthew chuckled, "You're too nice to me."

Ivan shivered, "Yes, because you are Natalia's boyfriend. How can you put up with her?" He asked, putting on a face of disbelief.

"The same way you put up with her while living in the same house with her." He told him, almost smirking, only to stop himself if the Russian Capo were to see that and thought of him as rude.

He propped his elbow up the table, raising his wine glass. "Let's toast for Natalia."

The Canadian did the same, "To your sister." His voice came of weak for a cheer.

"To your girlfriend!"

_Clink!_

**.**

"West!" Gilbert obnoxiously greeted, waving his arm at him. Ludwig was in the front yard washing his car. Gilbert wouldn't doubt to think his brother was looking hot since he was dripping wet and shirtless. (He tried hard not to slap himself of thinking of that. That was a curse for being gay.) "_Bruder, _how are you?"

Ludwig glared him off, throwing his wet towel over the trunk of his car. _"Bruder,_ where have you been these _past months_?"

The albino grinned, scratching the back of his neck. His duffle bag hanging by his legs as he unconsciously swung it back and forth. "I've been to…_places._"

"_Vati_ is very mad at you."

He laughed, "The old geezer's still alive?"

The blonde frowned, "_Bruder_, don't insult _Vati_ like that!" He scolded him.

"_Ja ja_, where is he anyway?" Gilbert asked, ignoring what his little brother was telling him.

Ludwig sighed in defeat, taking the towel and flung it over his shoulder. "He's in the den."

**.**

Kiku panted as they broke for air. He moaned when his mouth was attacked again with another loving kiss. He gasped when his partner's hand snaked its way underneath his underwear.

"Is this… your first time… to sleep with… a man?" Came a whisper to his ear with a pair of seductive eyes.

"_Hai._" He reached out to the other man, "_Herakles-san stop—"_

The Greek hummed, "You've caused me to become like this. He smiled lazily, "It's partly your fault for being too cute."

**.**

Lilli was told by William that she would accompany him to a lunch date with the Three Heirs.

"'_Three Heirs'?" _ Lilli echoed.

The man nodded, ashes from his tobacco falling, "They're something like the Big Four. But they're the most famous and wealthiest among all the heir and heiress all over the world. They have businesses all over the world too, a family business. There's Sadiq Adnan, the Turk Heir; Gupta Muhammad Hassan, the Egyptian Heir; and Herakles Karpusi, the Grecian Heir."

"What are they doing here?"

He shrugged, "The usual. Pick up girls, spend money. Sometimes, supervise their company branches. And you," He narrowed his green eyes at her. "I heard that your brother's a gun supplier. I want you to ready a gun for your safety. If ever something goes wrong."

"How about you, William?"

He smirked, "Back at my home, I used to hunt for animals for dinner."

She smiled, "I have a friend that goes to a shooting ranch with me every weekend. Why don't you come with us sometime?"

"I'll cancel all my plans for that."

**.**

"Come in."

Gilbert stepped inside the den and closed the wooden door behind him.

"You called, _Vati_?"

The man before him grunted. "Where have you been, Gilbert?"

He stood motionless before the desk. "Going all about, doing my job."

"Gilbert," He said, "your job is _here_. I cannot tolerate your absence when we need you." He sighed. "We both agreed that you will stay here while you go around _assassinating people_. Don't forget that."

The albino whined childishly, "But it's so boring here! I've proved to you that I am fully capable of the things _you_ do. I even met—!" He quickly shut his mouth.

"What? Who did meet?" His father demanded.

He glared at him, "_Nein_, no one." He mustn't tell him. "No one in particular."

**.**

Lilli met up with Matthew in their usual café hangout. She meets up with him every time she's going to meet with Alfred before they go to the shooting ranch. She updated him about the mayor and him being foreign, she could tell him since he was trust worthy.

"Oh right, Matthew, the Three Heirs are coming to New York. William asked me to come with him to their lunch date and told me to be prepared if something goes wrong."

He offered her a smile, "Would you like us to guard you?"

She shook her head, "No, thank you." She knew about Matthew's group and that her brother was invited to join them. She was a small sister to them, in the group; she was always being 'baby-sitted' by one member even though she was able to keep herself safe. She should be a member, technically, but when Feliks and Elizaveta suggested it, Vash gave a grim look.

"Hey, remember that doctor who checked up on you the last time?" He asked.

She took her mug, "Yes?"

Matthew placed his hands on his own mug, "He was once Vash's best friend."

The girl paused midway of drinking her coffee. The two stayed like that for a moment until her phone rang, vibrating over the surface.

He saw the sender's name from across the table before she took it. He grinned, "Well, if it isn't coincidence."

She giggled before reading the text her brother sent her. "He just wanted to know our cousin is moving in with us."

"'_Cousin'_?" He repeated. "Enlighten me, who's this cousin of yours?"

She put down her phone and answered, "Gilbert Beilshmidt."

His eyebrows raised high at said name.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no." He told her picking up his cup of coffee, turning to look out the window, "Nothing's wrong." One thing was plastered into his mind that just wanted him to shake the girl up and reconfirm this, but doubt it since Vash would be angry at him; _but how the hell is Gilbert related to Lilli_?

**.**

Eduard looked down at the case in his hand. It was quite heavy because in it was Katyusha's antique rifle that she was going to sell. He then looked at the woman, who was fidgeting and in the verge of tears.

"Good evening. You must be Miss Yekaterina." A man with long blonde hair, greeted as he opened the door for them to enter.

The Estonian man exhaled as he painted portraits and some military artifacts preserved in glass cases all over the place.

"_Germans_."

**.**

**Forgive me if I had not updated for awhile. Since my folder for Mafiatalia had been erased, I had to rewrite and I rewrote the wrong chapter.**

**You might like to read this for your entertainment****: while I was writing this, my face was covered with a homemade natural face mask; I made it myself, yeah. I'm trying to get intact with my girl side. It's made of egg, oatmeal, and olive oil. I don't know what it does, but I tried it anyways. Lovely, actually, how it would drip on my keyboards and I would run to the kitchen to get tissue paper to wipe it up; but I also liked the part when it dried on my face and it felt hard to talk. Do you do that?**

**Oh yeah, thanks for the likes, loves, alerts, and reviews. I read them and just forget to thank you. I'll give you a virtual cucumber, there.**

**I cut my left middle finger with my cutter, so please pardon any misconceptions [word from thesaurus].**

**Review if you had used homemade facial masks.**

**And give me your recipes if you have any, I'd love to try them even if I'm allergic to it, seriously.**

**Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**School's catching up with me.**

**I just want you to see how bad-ass as a mafia boss China is in my story. I can't promise that the Asians will appear more in more chapters to come because, well, I can't connect them to Matthew much.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**.**

Yao Wang spat at the man in front of him. This person— who is an owner of an illegal joint of imported drugs— had asked to give his company a more larger export from the current contract of theirs. They were at the port, by the huge crates towering them from the evening sun.

"You still owe me! You promised me you will pay me the next time we meet!" He produced a handgun from the fold of his sleeves. "I've been patient enough, aru. I do _not_ joke around about this thing" He pointed the gun at the man and pressed the trigger only for it to produce a _click_.

"Bang." He said, smirking at their astounded looks. He turned around to go back his car, one of his guards, standing by it and opened the door for him.

Soon enough, his men appeared above the crates, aiming guns at the man and his two bodyguards, startling them.

Once the Chinese man's door slammed close, they shot the three men until they were nothing but bloody messes of holes.

From inside the car, Yao sighed as he caught sight of a Nintendo DS beside him; it must be Yong Soo's. He took it and turned it on.

"Take me home, aru." He commanded the driver.

**.**

"Here are the girls we recruited, _Monsieur _Bonnefoy."

The Frenchman smiled and raised his wineglass, "Let them in."

Seven girls came in the room with bathrobes on. They lined up in front of him side by side.

"You never seem to let me down." He told the man as he stood up from his settee. He placed his glass on the side table and glanced at the girls, then said, "Strip."

The girls were hesitant at first, but soon complied when the first man glared at them. They took of their robes one by one, letting them fall to the ground. They stood there, shivering in their underwear.

He pointed at the girl before him, "I'll have dessert with you tonight."

**.**

"What?" Roderich shouted as he sprung up from his chair. "Emil broke his arm?" His wife nodded as she held the phone close to her ear.

Elizaveta was swimming, as Roderich was reading a book to accompany her in the backyard. She heard the phone ringing in the house when she got up from the pool to drink.

She muttered on the phone, "He'll be there shortly." She pressed to end the call and put it down on the receiver. "Honey, you better head out before they come get you."

He stomped to the house, grumbling, "_They should have run him to the hospital."_

She shook her head at him and sighed, looking at the ring on her ring finger longingly, "I didn't marry the wrong man, did I? I hope not." She then took her drink and followed him.

She tagged along so she could give the poor patient some calming tea. But when they got there, the boy was as calm as ever, quiet as a mouse. While his brothers were frantic about his bleeding broken arm. It seems that _they_ need the calming tea.

Roderich was so frustrated at them that he scolded them to leave the room, and so concentrated at the boy's arm that she dared to ask around.

"So, gangs can't go to hospitals? They need private doctors?" She mused. She was hoping to get an answer from this man beside her, whom she gathered as Mathias Kohler, and the leader among them.

Mathias laughed nervously, "Not really. Ice— I mean, _Emil_, practically tried to break a leg by climbing our tree outside. But it seems fate wanted him to break a hand or something." They both leaned on the back of the headboard of the couch.

The Dane turned to her, "So, you Doc Eldenstein's nurse?"

"I'm his wife."

"W-woah!" He exclaimed in surprise. "You look so, sorry to be rude, but you look so young! I thought you'd only have a boyfriend or two."

Her lips twitched in an incredulous smile, "'_Or two?_'"

He shrugged.

She changed the topic, "So there are five of you here?"

The Dane closed his eyes in thought, folding his arms over his chest. He hummed, "Actually, since Tino's not part of the gang anymore… there would be four of us."

She mentally sweatdropped, that took him quite an awfully long time to figure out. She smiled anyway, "I see."

**.**

Arthur Kirkland slammed open the double doors from his path. The autopsy report he asked for was stolen from their errand boy. They had to get the autopsy report from the hospital since all of their troupes had to run around to shut the mafia world from shaking the good, and better citizens who knows how to make decent livings. But anyway, their errand boy was put to sleep and got dragged into a supply closet. The report wasn't that too much big of a deal, truth be told.

He was called to the hospital to get the report verbally and see the body himself and too also check on the poor boy.

"Detective Kirkland," A woman greeted, looking up from her clipboard.

Arthur stopped on his tracks and stared at the woman warily.

The woman looked too young to be a doctor; she had her long golden hair braided in a red ribbon, her glasses framed her blue eyes, and her white lab coat hanging on her lithe frame of a young woman in her early 20's.

"You are Doctor Blanc?" He mused.

She smiled softly, "It would be better if you could call me Mona."

Arthur chuckled, "Please Doctor, my colleagues would think I am courting you."

"Do as you please." She turned towards the closed glass doors, "Let me show you the body."

She led him through the doors and pointed at a quite wrinkled body on the metal table to the right, pointing with the tip of her pen.

She took two surgical gloves and gave one to him, putting down her pen and clip board.

"Our man here, _Mr. Phipps_, was tied and gagged with cloth as the men in your office had found him." She pressed her gloved index and middle fingers on the pale white skin on the left shoulder of the corpse. "You see, his captors, before throwing him in the water, had shot him over here and had dislocated the tendons," She dug her hand inside the wound, "the bullet is inside the body, but was deflected by the shoulder bone, making it stay inside. But the abrasion is all the way to the back probably inflicted with a long sharp tool. One doctor suggested that Mr. Phipps got thrusted with a sword _then_ got shot."

He nodded, "Brutal way." He muttered. Dr. Blanc agreed. "My men told me there were some visible cuts that Mr. Phipps' captors had attempted to slice his legs off."

"Oh yes, that." She walked to the corpse's lower half. She lifted the blanket until his thighs. "Something very sharp, obviously. The thing used can only cut 'til bone, probably a chopping knife or an axe; unless there was an act of mercy or hesitation that the person who did this part did it half-heartedly." She unfolded the blanket, covering back it's lower limbs. "Any questions or comments?"

He shook his head, "Your report is quite better than the last coroner that I had worked with here."

She smirked, "Only '_quite_'?" She took of her glove and threw it in the garbage bin.

"You have to show you're worth my trust."

Her brows rose in a questioning gesture, "Shall I tell you something personal?"

"It is your choice."

She smiled as she nodded. "I'm French." She said, putting a hand over her chest.

**.**

"Why is she crying?" The German man asked, watching the woman cagily.

Eduard smiled dubiously, "She was very attached with that rifle." Katyusha was hysterical; hugging him and all that.

She clutched his sleeve. "Let's get," she sniffled, "let's get out of here." She whispered.

"We'll go on ahead, if you don't mind." He said, clutching the briefcase with the pay for the rifle.

The man nodded.

**.**

Elizaveta closed her car door with too much force necessary. She was meeting up with Kiku and possibly Kiku's lover. She wanted to jump in joy, but something in her made her doubt. She cursed in her mother tongue. She just remembered that Kiku was kidnapped. Now he was mysteriously freed? Maybe Kiku's lover got something to do with it.

"Elizaveta-chan," The Japanese man called weakly. "_Konnichiwa _Elizaveta-chan. I-I would like you to meet Herakles Karpusi, m-my boyfriend." He told her as she stopped a meter from them. The man beside Kiku was looking at her sleepily.

She tried to give a friendly smile. First impressions are the bases of friendships, and if she gave a bad first impression then Kiku might get upset with her.

Herakles is hot in the scale of cute and hot. His hair was brown and curly. Elizaveta could make out the man's muscles faintly from the almost white-gray long sleeve shirt he was wearing, and being a fashion designer her eyes went down to see if his pants was bulky with a wallet full of cash…or maybe something more.

She bit the inside of her mouth, thinking '_I'm not going to steal from Kiku's boyfriend!' _She mentally scolded herself, '_That's crazy!'_

She laughed nervously and laughed.

Kiku sweated and smiled, equally nervous, "E-elizaveta-chan, I-I don't like that look in your eyes."

"Kiku," She clamped his shoulder, "As a fujoshi, it's an honor for me to be your best friend." She faced Herakles, "I'm Elizaveta Hedérváry."

He nodded. "Why don't we go sit down?" He led them inside the restaurant.

It was just any other restaurant, it wasn't anything fancy. Elizaveta remembered Matthew took her here once just after his first suppose to be date with Natalia, but Toris and Vash barged in the restaurant and took him on his chair, completely leaving Natalia there startled. Matthew made her "I'm sorry" pancakes the day after.

Once they were seated at their table, Elizaveta asked Herakles.

"So, you're Greek?"

He nodded slowly.

She sweat dropped mentally, it felt like that the conversation would only go on if she ask questions. She went to the basics.

"How did you meet Kiku?"

"I got a speeding ticket," The Greek said, a matter-of-factly. "And then I met Kiku." He turned his head to the raven haired man. Elizaveta couldn't stop herself from grinning and had to pinch herself from squealing. That was definitely cute.

"When did you two start dating?"

"As soon as I got the ticket." He was replying in one sentence. And as soon as she finishes her questions, he answers in a flash. And there's Kiku, who's fidgety and stuttery. She could see him very flushed up as Heracles replies. There was something up, they were hiding something.

There was one question that bubbles up in her brain. Before she could muster the courage to ask, her mouth moved on his own.

"Have you done _it_?"

"Yes."

She fell with her chair. She was taken aback that made her fall backwards. Her ungracious fall made a loud _thunk_ which raked all the people in the restaurant's attention. She was numbed from being embarrassed. She was perplexed. Her hand shot up to the edge of the table, she groped the ledge and pulled herself up and propped her other elbow on top the table; the rest of her covered by the table.

"_You've done it_?" She whispers harshly, throat dried.

"Elizaveta-chan, stop. They're staring." Kiku whispered back, completely blushing like a tomato at the unwanted attention they were getting. 

Betrayed, completely betrayed, that's what she felt. Why should she feel betrayed? Kiku's sexlife was none of her business, of course. Maybe she was overjoyed that her mind had made her feel confuse to another emotion.

She wasn't like those desperate girls that pry in their friend's personal life to gossip and giggle about it. No, Kiku is too kind for that. He doesn't and will not amount to useless friends like that.

"Am I a useless friend?" She asked herself.

"I don't think so."

"Huh?"

She looked at the person who was standing in front her, she was seating behind the cash register. The person had a soft smile on his face; he had a fedora hat on his black hair and had a well tailored suit. Judging from his light accent and skin, he was Asian, Indian if she should mention.

"You asked if you were a useless friend and I doubt that, judging from your melancholic expression." He said wisely, then added, "And I've been asking for the past ten minutes."

Her mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, she finally blurted out, "I-I'm so sorry, sir. What can I do for you?"

He nodded at her in satisfaction, "I just wanted to ask if you can design a specific theme and tailor it."

She wanted to laugh at herself, but didn't. "Is it for a party?"

"Indeed."

"Well, I am the designer Elizaveta Hedérváry, and I completely apologize for that just now. Shall we discuss about it in my office?" She offered, walking from the cash register and to the small hall leading to her small studio.

"That'd be great."

"Ria," she called softly to the girl fixing the hangers by the racks. The girl raised her head at her, "Please cover for me." She told her and the girl manned the register and let her costumer to her studio.

Matthew was the first to know that day, then Feliks, next was Roderich when he called, the rest knew by Facebook.

"At least he's safe." The blonde breathed. "Who did you say he was with again?"

"Heracles Karpusi. Greek guy, very hot." She told him, looking at stuff in her iPad. She lifted her eyes from it and narrowed her eyes. "_Very hot._" Repeating that made Matthew laugh at her serious look.

He nodded as he calmed down, "You shouldn't tell Vash's little sister that."

"Why?" She asked her face softened.

"Eh," His indigo eyes gave that innocent gleam, "She and the Mayor has a date next week with the Three Heirs. And she's quite interested on the Grecian Heir."

"Of course! Of course," Elizaveta mused sarcastically, throwing her brown hair behind her. "She would like the guy, come on! He's hot." Her hands flung to the air in a gesture of matter-of-factly.

Matthew scrunched his nose in disgust, an act that Feliks and her had labeled as cute from him.

"No, not that kind of _interest_. She just read about him in a magazine. Remember that this Heracles guy has Kiku."

A delicate eyebrow raised, "Mh-hm," the woman hummed questioningly, "I'm also a girl, Matthew. I know where _that_ leads to."

Matthew laughed again.

**.**

"_Bonjour, Papa!_ Rise and shine! It's a beautiful day out there!" Angeliqué exclaimed, pulling the curtains apart to let in sunlight in the dark room.

The Frenchman groaned, "_Just a few more minutes, Angeliqué, let Papa sleep…"_ He mumbled, covering his head with his pillow.

The girl pouted and placed her hands on her waists, "I know you just had some mind-blowing sew last night, Papa, but you made a promise to Uncle Tonio and Uncle Gil that you're meeting up again." She told him. "After that _Mattiue _is going to your club to meet you. And then…" Most of his appointments she remembers just to remind him. It was completely necessary especially on times like _these_.

Francis gave a muffled frustrated scream on the mattress and rolled of his bed to the other side.

She grinned victoriously then walked to the door. "Breakfast is ready." She stopped from opening the door, "Oh Papa," Francis turned his head to her. She smiled at him innocently, "Don't go downstairs with no clothes on again." Before closing the door after her, she heard him mutter.

"_Je peux vivre avec l'être nu."_

**.**

"Lilli! I'm heading out!" Gilbert shouted in a semi singy voice from the front door.

"Okay! Just buy me some eggs when you get back!" The girl shouted from upstairs with the same voice.

"Would you like them fertilized or _un_fertilized?" He shouted again, fixing the sleeve of his jacket.

"If you bring home a whore, I'll cook Gilbird!" Lilli shouted, still in the same tone.

"I'll get a virgin then!" He yelled in sarcastic anger and slammed the door, enough for her to hear, as he stepped out the house.

He looked around the front lawn in search of the garage and beamed when it door open, there his shiny silver-white Volvo sparkling in splendor.

Antonio cocked his head as the young girl served him a glass of wine.

"_Mi querido_, has Francis woke up yet?"

"_Oui,_ Uncle Tonio. He's still inside eating his breakfast."

He nodded, taking the glass, "Did he come down with no clothes on?"

She grinned, "I reminded him."

Antonio smiled proudly at her, "Remind me later to give you a treat the next time I see you again, _si_?"

"_Si_!" She said, repeating the stranger word on her tongue.

Francis' house was built up on a private hill, a dirt path leading up to the front door. There wasn't much of a fence or wall around the house, but security was tight below the hill – though it was open-aired, that's what the Frenchman thought, so Angeliqué can enjoy the outdoors, and also, it was a great place to meet the other two. They were in the backyard; a table was set up there for them.

They heard a car roar from downhill which became louder, and suddenly a silver-white Volvo raced towards them and the tires screeched irritatingly as it parallel parked abruptly to the table's side, to Antonio's left. Its albino owner opened the door as his car's engine stopped.

"Hey Antonio, Angeliqué." He greeted as he saw them over the roof of his car. "Where's Francis?"

The Spanish man smiled back at his greeting, "He's still eating breakfast."

Gilbert looked at his wristwatch as he went around his car to join him, "At 11 in the afternoon?" He faced Angeliqué. "He didn't come down naked again, right?"

"I told him."

He patted her head and praised her, "Good girl Angie, you're the best daughter Francis could have."

The girl shrugged and gave him a glass of wine.

Soon enough Francis came over to them.

"Hey! You remembered to put clothes on!" Gilbert said, raising his glass of wine at him.

Francis opened his arms and smiled triumphantly, "_Mon petit _Angeliqué reminded me."

Antonio nodded as he put the glass to his lips, "_Mi amigo_, your fly's open."

The Frenchman cursed and swung around, turning his back at them.

"What—" his daughter started.

"Angeliqué, turn around!" He shouted.

The other two giggled to themselves.

When the whole fiasco had finished and Angelique had gone back into the house, Antonio snapped at Francis, his voice low.

"Francis!_ How could you let your own daughter see you like that?_" He didn't let his best friend answer, _"You let her wake you up every morning and show her that you slept with a woman who is not her mother?"_

Gilbert leaned back on his seat, "Toni, Francis ain't like that."

Francis chuckled lowly, "_Mon ami_, Angeliqué is adopted."

"Ja," The albino added, "Francis leaves the bitch in the room then goes to his own room."

Antonio's heart drop, "Huh?"

"He leaves the girl."

"No, the first one."

"That Angeliqué's adopted?"

"_Angeliqué's adopted?"_

The other two looked at him with the same shocked impression.

"You don't know?" The German asked.

But the Spanish man cannot reply. He was too lost in his own thoughts and broken heart. Francis' little twelve year old daughter… that sweet Angeliqué, she was—


	12. Chapter 12

"'_Adopted?'_" Vash echoed, "You knew, and you of all people didn't tell me?" He asked, dejected and hurt.

Lilli fixed her hairbow, "You should know, _bruder_. Mother got me when you were sent to your cousins." She told him frankly.

"So you were taken up when I was five?"

"Yes."

He wanted to shout at her, but why should he? He wants her to say that that was a lie, that she really was his sister. He disagreed in his thoughts and decided to walk away silently.

**.**

French. _The French_.

That's what's hammered on Arthur's mind. The French mafia killed Mr. Phipps. The French killed an Englishman.

"It's like some kind of old rivalry." Alfred mused. "Ya know, the French and English being life-long rivals."

Now Arthur's heading back to the lab, to Dr. Blanc. She just confessed she was French.

"Dr. Blanc," he called to the woman by the nurses' station. "May I have some of your time to talk to you in private?"

The woman looked at him for a moment then nodded.

"You just told me that you are French. Are you implying you have some relationship with Bonnefoy?" He had her in one of those police interrogation cells in the hospital.

She slowly blinked her eyes at him, "Are you saying I'm a suspect?" She shifted her legs.

Arthur leaned on the table's edge to her right, "I did_ not_ say that, Doctor. I'm merely asking you if you have connections with Francis Bonnefoy."

He watched her stare at him blankly then said, "He's my brother."

"Pardon?"

Her tone was serious, "I will not repeat that." She ignored his curios look, "I have forsaken myself from him. Though, he keeps insisting and sends me bottles of wine on my birthdays."

He didn't need to humour her, so he can just ask her all the questions he has in mind. "So does that mean he knows where you live?"

"Yes."

"But you don't know where _he_ is?"

"Yes."

He stood up from the table, "Well then, Dr. Blanc, since you have gained my trust and I you, I shall not lock you up here."

The woman smiled courteously

"Alfred!" He shouted from across the room.

Alfred stood from his desk shouting, "Yo?" in reply.

"Jones, come 'ere!" With a gesture of hand, he summoned the blonde. "Get your heavy arse here!" He says hotly.

"Woah! Hold on to your head!" Alfred said, halfway to him. "It might blow off. Chill! What's up?"

The Britton showed him a picture of an entrance to a club or something.

"I heard you know French, I need you and I to gather info about this club."

"Huh," Alfred said, taking the picture and inspected it. "Matthew's the one in French, I only know the basics." He looked up. "Maybe I'll just juggle up some French words."

"_Bonsoir_. May we ask you a few questions?" Alfred asks the bartender wiping the wine glasses clean with a red cloth.

He flung the cloth over his shoulder and set the glass in a rack. "You the police, _non_?"

"We are."

The Britton was completely amused by the American. He got the answers they needed. Alfred just humoured the man in the conversation in all the right times. He got the right attitude and charm in him.

"Oi," the man called as they started to set off the club, he grinned at Alfred, "You come here next time. I'll throw in a free drink for you."

He just smiled and thanked him in French.

Once they were out, Arthur shook his head in disbelief, chuckling. "You know, Jones," Alfred turned a look at him. "I'm quite awestruck by your performance out there. Why aren't you in the investigating crew?"

Alfred grinned at him toothily, "Sorry Artie, I asked them to have me demoted."

He hummed, "Then I'll just have them promote you back. Our city needs more detectives like you."

The American laughed, "Well actually, that attitude from acting…Mattie and me knew theatre when we were high school."

They walked to the car Arthur borrowed, a black Chevrolet.

"You were into theatre?" Arthur asks shocked.

"Yeah: acting, dancing, singing. We can do it."

"Any specific plays?" They got in the car.

"Phantom of the Opera, Hamlet, both plays where Mattie and me were both leading."

The English man tilted his head his head to the side, "Isn't both plays' main character a man and a girl?"

Alfred waved him off, "Matt always get fawned over to play a girl's part. He's so frail! I remember back in high school, the guys would tend to confuse him as a girl and hit on hm. Then I would have to come and kick their asses."

Arthur started the ignition, "That must have been a joyful high school."

"Yeah," Alfred smiled distantly, "yeah, it had."

**.**

Heracles walked to the living room where Kiku was watching television. Two days had passed since they had met with Kiku's odd friend. The Japanese man had been "locked and chained" down by him for about a week now. His plan of trying to bribe one of Williams' member didn't have _him_ falling heads over heels on Kiku. By the way, Williams hadn't attempted to get Kiku back or even talk to Heracles.

"Kiku."He whispered tenderly.

The Japanese man spun around to face him. Heracles sat beside him and sat beside him and leaned to lick his lips. Kiku tried to stop the strangled moan coming from his throat and kept his eyes tight shut. Heracles saw this and broke it up, he questioned him, "Greek (_My love, don't you like it?)_"

Kiku opened his eyes, looking harassed of the foreign question.

"'I'm sorry," The Greek muttered, "But, are you not comfortable?"

His pale cheeks flushed, he nodded quietly.

"Don't you love me?"

He looked up to his lover, dark eyes watery, "That's what I'm confused about."

The Greek slid his arms around him, "Why." It wasn't a question.

"You…I don't know if you went to the station on purpose or what, and then you flirted with me." He wanted to cry but attempted not to. "Then Boss knew— Oh my gosh, work!"

Heracles smiled at him, whispered tenderly, "Don't worry, Kiku. I got that covered." He made him lie down on the leather couch, "Do go on."

"B-boss knew you. I didn't know what to think of that. You took me _here_ after that, then you… What are you doing?" He asked as the man hovered over him/

"I'm… going to kiss all your fears away." He cooed gently in his ear. That was when he first saw Kiku smile genuinely at him.

**.**

Alfred was dragged up to the CSI crew, which Arthur is exclusively the leader. He was there with new members— they were new to him— there was Lars Van Der Meer and his sister Bella. And another one, Aurel Vladimir Todd. The guy was in Romania visiting his relatives. This is _soooo_ not his type.

"You must be the infamous Alfred Jones!" Bella mused, leaning on the table across where Alfred sat, he wanted to correct her so much but just couldn't just to be polite. They were in their meeting room. "It's a tragedy that you got demoted." She said pouting.

That wounded him. And it hurt his pride like frigging hell.

Alfred twitched a smile, "N-no, I just asked to be demoted." There were only the two of them in the room.

"Why'd you want to get demoted?"

"Because of my brother." He said dully.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise, "'Brother?' Surely, he must be as cute as you." She winked at him flirtatiously, "But seriously, why your brother?"

He mentally sighed in frustration, another talk about his family, repeat much?

He started, "My brother, _Matthew_, was in CIA. After recovering from one of his undercover spy work, he said that the government had some bad things going on. That clouded his sight and quitted. His close friend in the CIA quitted too."

The blonde woman smiled at him, "I see. Then, what's his job now?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno."

"Do you two live together?"

"He has his own house."

"How about his friends?" _'Oh, were they playing 20 questions now?' _Alfred thought.

"Toris became his chaperone. Mattie has his own cook even though he knows how to cook himself."

"What?" He asked, startled.

"It seems that your brother makes more than you. And you're completely a dope for not knowing what '_Mattie'_ does for money."

Nosy, this girl was. Alfred wanted to tell her off, but that's not what heroes do. He should keep his cool.

"_Salope._"

"Hm?"

He looked away, muttering "nothing."

The glass doors opened, "Hey Bella," Alfred saw a tall man with a very gravity-defying hair… was it Mohawk? He walked to the blonde woman. "I heard there's an expo on drugs in Delaware. Do you—?" The man saw him. "Aren't you Alfred Jones?"

'_Alfred __**F.**__ Jones, _excuse_ me._' Alfred thought, but just nodded.

"You're Matthew's brother, right?"

His brows raised, "You know Mattie?"

"Yeah, from Facebook."

He groaned, slumping on the table muttering "_Figures._"

Arthur, he watched him walk to the office, he entered through the glass doors too. He stood beside the man. Alfred needed to bite his inner cheek so he won't laugh at how short Arthur was compared to…Lars, he presumed.

"You lot, we're heading to the Frenchies club near the port. You two," He turned to Lars and Bella. "You're picking up Aurel in the airport. Let's meet outside the club at—" He looked at his watch, "—7. Look French and learn a bit." He pointed at Alfred, "You, you're coming with me."

"It's only 4:45, you got something to do, Artie?"

Arthur was driving, and glared at the road while doing so.

"Arthur?"

The British man's features soothed.

"Got any problems?"

"No, I just…wanted to know _more_ about you."

"My past, you mean."

"What about _now_?"

Alfred sighed frustratedly, "It's damned. That's why I like going to Mattie's place."

"Oh, I just remembered, what's your brother's job?"

That question again, it pestered him and taunted him like a humming bee.

"It's Mattie's and my secret."

Arthur agreed silently, deciding not to pry anymore about his brother. "Then tell me…about _both_ your past. It seems adventurous."

Unknowingly, the other grinned. "Both Mattie and me grew up in Seattle, until we were three. We went to Texas when our grandpa died. We finished Elementary and went to L.A. for summer then continued middle school in Quebec. Mattie found a polar bear in the back yard one day during summer and kept it for a pet. When he left for summer camp, I accidentally forgot to let him in the house. The next morning I remembered, the bear wasn't there. So when Matt came back, I told him that it ran." He turned to the side, to Arthur. "It was half true!" He said, perplexed.

The Britton laughed softly, "You lied to your brother." He stated it.

"Matt cried over it for a week and refused any thing I offered to him."

"The boy knows you had some part in it, somehow."

Alfred sighed, "Can we… can we not talk about this?" He asked.

"Alright. What happened ne—?"

"_Please._"

Arthur wanted to insist but gave in when he saw Alfred, on the corner of his eyes, the blonde's hand covering most his face and his eyes looking away to the side of the window. He sniffed. _What I did to… Mattie's pet… It broke his heart. As the older brother, I should've been more responsible._

_I'm so sorry, Matt._

**.**

**Short author's note.**

**I don't own.**

"**Aww Alfred. It's totes your fault! XD Lol."**

**Review pls.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Is listening to Paloma Faith, Black and Blue. Love it.**

**.**

"_Quoi?_ Francis, are you really sure?"

"_Oui, mon petit Mattiue_!_ That Kirkland man, he's up to something!"_ Francis bawled on the other end of the line.

"I'll see what I can do."

"_Merci._"

"_Salute."_

Matthew pondered on the situation. He was informed that Alfred was now a member of the CSI, specifically in Arthur Kirkland's crew. That said, Arthur's hunting for Francis— who is both Matthew and Alfred's cousin, but Alfred doesn't know that. Many things will be jeopardized: Francis' identity as a French Capo, Matthew's identity too, Alfred's name for being a law-abiding policeman and most of all, Matthew and Alfred's relationship as brothers. It was just too risky to intervene. But he needed too. Something not pretty will happen, he knows this.

The house phone he's standing in front of rang again. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Matvey."_

"Natalia!" He gasped. Natalia's voice was raspy and hoarse. "Natalia, are you alright?"

"_Matvey, listen. Can you meet me here in my house?"_

"A—"

"_Please, Matvey!_"

"I'll bring Toris with me."

"_Nyet._ _Just yourself… just come by yourself."_

"I'll be right over."

As Matthew came to the full view of Natalia's house, he saw a silver car by the driveway. He stared at it warily, before parking his motorbike behind it.

He came up to the door and knocked on it. It was answered by Natalia herself.

"Natalia, what did you—"

"I want to break up with you."

**.**

Lovino stared at his friend with much pity. Matthew cried manly tears. He labeled it 'manly tears' since the guy before him did not cry or sounded like a sissy; only the cause of his crying sounded sissy. His girlfriend just broke up with him forty minutes ago. He wasn't given any explanation, no reason, no nothing. She just dumped him and closed the door on him.

The blonde was really tearing up, trying not to have any eye contact.

"So what are you going to do?" Lovino asked to break the silence.

"I'll go to my brother's." Matthew muttered.

"And then?"

"I'll carry on like no-nothing happened." He sniffled, "Or…" his voice droned off, he looked up the Italian, seriousness on his face. "I'm meeting with Francis."

This surprised Lovino, it seemed that Matthew didn't cry at all from the face he was showing. "Well, that was fast." The blonde got over his break up thing. "What about the wine bastard?"

"I'm helping him by interfering with a police investigation that'll happen in his club tonight. You know Arthur Kirkland? He's searching Francis so he can bring him down."

**.**

Alfred got a text that Mattie wanted to spend some time with him, to that he happily accepted. With that to look forward to, he left the bright side.

He grunted as he stared at the mirror. He was in a suit, and it felt weird. Was it because he wasn't used to wearing very formal things like this? Heck, he doesn't go to dinner parties at all, even his dates are casual. But that aside, the name Bonnefoy wasn't a new name on his tongue. He knows this person, he thinks, but probably not personally.

"Francis Bonnefoy." Arthur started, looking at the same mirror as Alfred. "He was an old kindergarten frenemy." He told him, brushing his jacket. "He told me once that he had twin cousins here in the US, but he hadn't met them yet at that time."

Alfred turned to him in confusion.

Though, the other didn't look back at him. "No, I don't have any relationship with him in the past." He said, as if he just read his mind. Arthur paused then looked back at him. "Were you thinking of Matthew?"

"Yeah."

"You know, he needs to know what happened to his pet."

"But, just by lying to him, he didn't want anything that I had done with, for a week! It's like I'm a walking plague or something. Like I have a disease…" The blonde turned back to the mirror and fixed his collar, though he frowned when the store girl came and giggled at him.

The Britton gave a faint smile and faced the mirror like Alfred.

"Of course he didn't, that's because you lied to him."

"But he doesn't know!" He snapped at him, as if on the verge of crying.

"Haven't you heard of 'twin intuition'?"

"'Twin Insti—_what_?"

"_Intuition_. When you do something, your twin understands what you're thinking. Something like that."

The American pouted. The girl had started flirting with him through the mirror, he rolled his blue eyes at her obliviousness. "Should I say it as I get the chance? Like, face-to-face?"

Arthur smiled, "Yes, as long as you don't sound rude."

**.**

Lilli had bowed her head for William to fix her hair ribbon for her. They were being driven to a restaurant where they would meet the three Heirs.

"There you are." William said, sitting back. He, little by little, he had started to put down his American accent whenever it was just the two of them.

The girl smiled, "You remind me of _bruder,_ even though he doesn't fix my ribbon at all. Thank you."

William grinned back, "Anything for my cute secretary."

Soon after, the car stopped in front the entrance of said restaurant. The door beside William opened; he stepped out first and then offered his hand for Lilli.

"I never knew the mayor's secretary would be _this_ cute." Sadik Adnan said, smiling slyly at the girl and winked.

She could only smile back before William started a conversation; she took out her phone from her purse and texted below the table. And who she could text right now? Well, that's no other than the fabulous Feliks. One handed texting was so hard to do, she've done it once or twice already so she can have a fair share to say that. [No, I haven't tried one-hand texting] After sending a text, she listened to their conversation half-heartedly. After a few moments her phone vibrated in her hand; oh, Feliks replied.

_Feliks: No, srsly? Ur wid the mayor n the Heirs?_

_Lilli: Ja_

_Feliks: I herd dat they can kill ppl nd get away w/ it_

_Lilli: sure _

She looked up if any of the people on the table were watching her. The tanned man across her,— Gupta Hassan, if she remembered— she sensed that he just stared at her but when she looked up, he looked away.

_Feliks: You better come bak aliev d next tym I mit u_

_Lilli: Of course_

_Feliks: Gud luck, Lil, have a nice date._

"So, _my secretary_ Lilli," William told them as the waiters started serving their food. "She is fond of your family heritage thing, Mr. Karpusi."

Heracles Karpusi smiled at her gently, "Why so, Ms. Lilli?"

"I read an article about it in a magazine."

**.**

Feliks returned from Lilli's table, he sighed in relief as he had left from earshot, mumbling, "Thank goodness, she didn't see me."

He went straight to the workers' washroom, completely ignoring the bell, ringing for a waiter to serve a dish to table 8. He went there to chill off. If anyone were to ask, he got into the restaurant's personnel by asking a small favour from his friend, the owner of said restaurant, since this friend of his owes him quite a lot.

He placed his hands on the edge of the sink, gripping it. He let his head fall, exhaling deeply in frustration and exhaustion. That man from table 4 was a total bastard, he grabbed Feliks' ass when his date— probably his wife— looked away for a while. He must be gay. It's not that Feliks blames him for being gay that he did that, because he's actually gay himself, the bastard must be an attention-whore. After this, oh how Feliks swears, he'd hunt down that ass-grabbing jerk and kill him; he's not doing this for himself, but also doing his wife a great favour.

He looked up at the mirror. He stood back and looked at his reflection in it. A smile crept up his face.

Smoothing down his dress-shirt and the small, cute waiter's apron, he smirked, telling himself, "Liet would find me extremely fabulous in this." He frowned remembering something, "But I'd like to wear a pink gown once we get married."

**.**

Bella saw their colleague from the sea of heads and waved to him.

"Hey Vlad!"

The man waved back and pulled his luggage after him, "Hey, Bels, Lars." The tall man acknowledged him with a nod. This is Aurel Vladimir Todd, the third person of Arthur's squad, though he's usually called "Vlad" for short.

"How's your relatives?" Lars asked as they started for the exit.

"They're fine. Only Aunt Sussane died when they went down to the airport to get me. Too much sun exposure again."

"That's the third time a relative of yours died from getting your from the airport." Lars stated. "Anyhow, Vlad, while you were over in Romania, Arthur found another person to add to our crew. And guess what—?"

Aurel looked at him, eyes wide, "What?"

"This guy's the brother of _the_ Matthew Williams."

The other stared at him in disbelief, "No way. Get outta here! For real?"

"Yeah!"

Bella pouted and pursed her lips, "I've been hearing a lot of this _Matthew_ person. So? He's just an undercover CIA agent."

The trio stopped behind a black Land Cruiser. The two men frowned at her, "He's not _just_ a CIA agent, our beloved Bella. Once in his assignments, he had to dress up as a girl and had to seduce a man selling atomic bombs to Russia. Even though his cover was blown when the guy lifted his skirt,"

'_Skirt?' _Bella quoted in her mind.

Aurel continued, "He pulled out his gun and pointed it on the guy's head."

"He got all the info he needed, so then he blew his brains off."

The girl stood agape, "I so wanna meet this Mattew guy! He sounds pretty."

Lars smirked as he pulled Aurel's luggage to the trunk.

Aurel chuckled as he opened the door to the passenger's seat beside the driver's seat, telling the blonde woman, "Us too, Bels."

When they had left the airport and was in the highway, Lars decided to update his teammate.

"We're meeting Arthur and Alfred, the new dude, in a French pub; we'll head there at 7. So what should we do—"

"Tell me more about Matthew!" Bella squealed behind them.

Aurel groaned, "We turned another girl into a Mattew Williams fan."

Lars gravely agreed.

**.**

**Sorry if it's short. **

**READ IF YOU LIKE 2P:**

**I'm currently writing a new APH story, and it's 2P. Most of the craziness of the countries are mental disorders I've researched about—I wanna be a psychologist by the way— and most of the character's I used are more from the European side so, not much of Asians, I can't think of anything for them. Watch out for it cause it's horrifically funny.**

**Thanks for reading and kindly review. **


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur drove through the highway with Alfred in hysterics.

He really loves his brother, Arthur gathered. And then he remembered William. William is the mayor of New York now. William is his brother, but why didn't they have the same relationship as Alfred and his brother? Not the part where they lied, but their brotherly love as much people would say— Wait, why is William in New York?

"Pull up." Alfred told him.

Caught up in his own thoughts and emotions, the Britton ignored it, "Can't you wait 'til we get there?" He asked him, albeit impatiently.

"Dammit Arthur, just stop the car!" The car came to a jolt then slowly drove to the side of the highway.

"There."

"Thank you." Alfred muttered sarcastically, opening the car door and slammed it close.

The other man could hear, from the opened car window, that the other had took out his phone and tried calling someone.

"Pick up your phone, pick up your phone, pick up your pho— Mattie!" He gasped, delighted. "Uhm, hey bro. I just wanted to confess to ya…" His voice was soft. "No! I didn't drink your maple syrup! Feliks did! Anyway… remember Kumajirou?"

**.**

"Kuma – _who_?"

"_Your pet polar bear."_

"Oh yeah. What about him?"

"_I'm the one who forgot to let him in. That's why he ran away."_

He smiled, "Thanks for telling, Al. You know, when Toris and I went up to Canada with a friend, we found Kumatakou in the backyard."

"_What? Really?!"_

"Yeah, so don't worry."

Alfred sighed in relief, _"Alright. Bye Matt. Love you."_

"Al—"

"'_Beeeeeeep—"_

He smiled again, "Love you too, Al."

**.**

Alfred came in the car, smiling like a goofball.

"Well?" Arthur asked, his tone sharp.

The other turned to him with a grin and said, "He forgave me."

**.**

Matthew sighed. He was looking at his reflection for the past half hour. Indigo eyes, that's him. Blonde hair, pale skin, it's certainly Matthew Williams. But his cheeks powdered rossy and lips glossy pink; this was a girl.

"_Mattiue,"_ Francis called, craning his neck through the opened door.

He smiled at him, as his French cousin entered the room, closing the door after him.

"Something wrong, _ma cherie_?" Francis placed both his hands on both Matthew's shoulders. He looked at the other through the mirror.

"No…" He breathed. "I never knew that I'd be back in a dress again." He stood up from the chair; standing on the pair of pretty black heels he was given. When was the last time he was in a dress? High school? Francis might be ending college by then.

The Frenchman chuckled, "Many people are in the club. It is a full house because of you!" He exclaimed, helping his cousin off the purple robe he was in.

Matthew patted the skirt straight. He was (unsurprisingly) in a sleek, body-fit, sequinced, black gown. (Sorry, I suck describing dresses.) He flushed in embarrassment, "No, not me. They're here for _Emily_."

Francis smiled approvingly at him, "You do know that one of your members— Elizabeth, was it?— she made this dress."

"_Eliza_VETA, _oui_, I know her signatures on her clothes." Really, Matthew was sometimes that just patriotic of his members. Though he would never confess it.

"I'll go now, _ma cherie_. Be careful from prying eyes, they do not know that you are a man,_ Mattiue_." With that, he went.

Matthew set off for the stage. His palms started sweating in his white, elbow-length gloves once he saw the workers and stage performers stare at her. The dance girls helped him up the small flight of stairs to the stage when he started swaying on his heels.

"Be careful, Miss Emily."

"People might be mad if you suddenly can't perform."

He stuttered his thanks in the best female voice he can muster as they held him up. He stood in front the microphone. He sighed once again, but watched the young man test the microphone for him. The young man smiled in satisfaction and told Matthew, "Good luck, Miss Emily."

Matthew thanked him with a smile. "Oh, before you go. Can you get me some water?" He asked, making his voice sound dry.

"I-I-I'll get you water, M-miss!"

He declined, "No," he bowed his head and patted the young man's shoulder. He dropped his voice. "Let someone give it to me after the first song, I ask that you leave before that."

He stood there shaking, "W-wha-wha—"

The blonde smiled apologetically, "I'm actually a man."

He nodded, then ran from the stage. Matthew's lips twitched in a weary smile as he took off his headphones and gave it to someone talking to a person lowering the curtains.

"Can you give Miss Emily a glass of water after he first song?"

"Yeah, sure Raivis." Oh, so his name's Raivis.

Raivis thanked the person and went to the backdoor. He was still wholly visible, he mouthed something— which looked like a thank you— and left.

Matthew turned to the microphone in front him. The dancers took their positions.

"_Now introducing the beautiful Miss Emily!"_

The blonde patted his dress flat the second time and exhaled. "Every time they had me here, they call me _'Miss Emily'_, why—" His whispers to himself but was disrupted by cheers as the curtains lifted.

The music started as he greeted the audience.

**.**

Outside the club entrance, Alfred heard a familiar voice as he and Arthur walked up the stairs. _"Matthew_?" He asked himself. He walked inside with much haste in search of the voice's source.

Arthur was startled when he didn't find his partner beside him; instead he only saw a glimpse of the other going inside the building. "Alfred!" He called after him, chasing after the American.

Alfred's breath hitched as he gaze at the stage.

"Don't leave me behind, Jones!" Arthur said, coming shortly behind him. "They'd kick me out if—"

"_Shh!_"

"Alright! Alright, just telling…" The Britton looked around and gathered that all the people in the whole room were staring out at the stage. He could see a blonde girl swaying elegantly to her song as she graced them with a smile.

She sang,

_Do you want the truth or something beautiful  
>Just close your eyes and make believe<br>Do you want the truth or something beautiful  
>I am happy to deceive you<em>

_Sacred, lies in, telling tales  
>I can be who you want me to be<br>But do you want me?_

**.**

The song ended, much to Matthew's luck. He looked to the side and a man rushed to Matthew and gave him a glass of water and left.

The blonde inhaled big, making sure the people who were still watching him make them think that he— or rather, _she _– was feeling pretty unwell.

'_I hope I still can make this real._' He started chocking and tried drinking the water, but was unable to when his coughing became worse. He dropped the glass on the stage floor and decided to end it all with a faint.

Many people jumped up their seats, started by Emily's sudden actions.

"Someone call an ambulance!" A man yelled as people started going frantic over the performer.

Alfred ran up the stage to his aid, kneeling beside him, "Mattie!" He took his brother on his lap, "Bro, Matt. Wake up…"

'_Huh? Alfred? Why is he here?' _Matthew internally cringed as his brother ran his hand through his hair, almost taking off the hair extensions on his hair. His head hurt like a bitch. Alfred held his hand up from Matthew's head, he heard him gasp. _'Ow, my head hurt…'_

Little did he know that he hit his head, while fake fainting, on a cord extension box. That was when Matthew truly blacked out.

**.**

"Miss Zwingli," Gupta Hassan calls bluntly as he approaches her out the entrance of the restaurant. He was the Egyptian Heir, Lilli remembered. "I don't need your answer now, and I am quite willing to wait for your answer. But I want to hire you as my personal secretary."

Lilli bowed her head in greeting, "I am sorry, I decline." She answered brusquely, though courteously.

"Excuse?" Gupta asks, taken aback.

"I decline," Lilli repeated. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hassan. I am already happy with my work here in New York."

"But your salary can be doubled than what you receive now." It seems that Gupta Hassan is very persistent on her. She saw Tino's white Pajero come around.

"I apologize, Mr. Hassan, I truly do. May I know why you are asking me as your secretary?"

Gupta looked away distantly, "I can see in your aura. You are unique. There is some unknown aura I see in you that I cannot name."

The Pajero stopped by the entrance.

"I shall give you my answer by the end of the week, Mr. Hassan."

The Egyptian man nodded, "I'm looking forward for that. Have a good night then."

"Yes, thank you." She walked down the steps and entered the car as the door was opened for her.

"What was that, Lilli?" Tino asked.

"Oh, just Gupta Hassan asking me to be his secretary." The car started.

"Are you going to accept?"

The girl hummed in thought, she told him, uncertain, "I don't think so."

**.**

"Oh! There they are! Arthur!" Bella exclaimed, through the opened car window. The Britton looked their way from talking to one of the paramedics and walked to their car.

"What's up?" Lars started when Arthur was just in front Bella's side of the car, "Where's Alfred?"

He heaved, "He took his brother to the hospital."

Aurel's head popped beside Lars' from the back seat. "Matthew's here?"

Bella swung open the car door, hitting Arthur on the side.

"Bloody—!" The woman stepped out the car, stepping on his foot with her heels. "Oof, my foot!"

"Matthew's here?" She asks joyfully.

Aurel clicked his tongue, "No, he was taken to the hospital." He saw their captain leaning on the car, groaning in pain. "Arthur's in pain." He announced nonchalantly. "Should we take you to the hospital?"

Arthur grunted, "No…no, two of you should stay here and investigate, take evidences if necessary."

"Yes, boss."

Bella and Aurel stayed back.

**.**

"…_at… Mat…Mattie…_"

Matthew woke up to the sound of his brother's voice, as he rendered more of his surroundings; he felt that his arm was being gripped on.

"Sir, please don't try to wake him up!" The doctor pleaded.

Matthew's eyes opened slowly and saw Alfred looking down at him.

"Mattie!" His brother exclaims in joy.

The doctor sighs in defeat when he saw that he was not needed in the room for now, "I'll leave you two then." He showed himself out the room.

Alfred slumped on the chair beside the bed. He buried his face in his hands and kept quiet.

"Al?"

"Don't _ever_ scare me, Matt. D-don't do that!" He scolded him, his voice cracking. He gave in and sobbed. "Don't ever, _ever _do that!" He cried in his hands.

He sighed, "Al, you said you're my hero, right?"

Alfred nodded, still covering his face.

"And you keep telling me that heroes _never _cry." Matthew shifted on the bed. "Al, what are you crying for?"

"Y-you fainted… you bled… and-and— I almost thought I'd lose you."

"Okay. Come on and give me a hug."

Alfred looked up his brother's soft indigo eyes. His mouth twitched upwards in an attempt to smile, he stood up and sat on the bed and gave his brother an embrace. They stayed like that for a while until Alfred broke the comfortable silence. "Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"You look pretty with your wig on."

Matthew paused, "Do you want to borrow it?"

**.**

**I've got a wig and I'm not afraid to use it, use it, use it… 'Coz I'm sexy and I know it. **

**I kid. I'm learning francais again, oh yeah, before I forget, can, like, two people help me with this absurd, but absolutely fabulous, story I've got in mind?  
>Qualifications are:<br>You are a feminist.  
>You adore Hetalia girls and simply love their alternative outfits and think that half of the time that the picture you're looking at is a catalogue or a fashion mag.<br>Can draw/ has a deviantArt account.  
>Can get weird, creative ideas <strong>

**And can play the harp, lol joke no harp. **

**Review and reread! 8D**


End file.
